


We lost, Oh my God we lost.

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comic Book Science, Director Phil Coulson, Dubious Science, F/M, Fake Science, Female Character of Color, Gen, Geniuses, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), Mental Health Issues, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Terrigen Crystals (Marvel), Terrigenesis (Marvel), civil war was handled well, thor and bruce never left, we is ignoring endgame here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: this is actually kind of a rework of something I wrote a long time ago but deleted.OC basically took Fitz place. Juniper (OC) is Phil Coulsons adoptive daughter who is also a genius and soulmate to one Tony Stark.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Juniper is 17 but plot is going to happen where she is.... older...
> 
> in this she also suffers from cerebral hypoxia.
> 
> 1st pov of juniper

Jemma was taken by the monolith and we have yet to find an explanation or her.  
  
It’s been a couple of weeks now, and my dad caved today.  
  
We are going to the Avengers compound for help and revealing that my father is still alive.  
  
It’s been a couple months and I have yet to overcome my…. cerebral hypoxia, But having Mack around has been a good help even if it can be annoying that he talks for me.  
  
It’s been a couple of months since Ward dropped me and Simmons into the ocean, since we were rescued, since Fury saved us, since Jemma left, since Hydra was defeated, since the temple collapsed, since the Inhumans battle, since my father lost his arm, since my father became director.  
  
Now here again, watching over the monolith. It’s never been a secret, the crush I harbor over Jemma but it had to come to an end sooner or later.  
  
Of course I knew nothing could happen between us, age gap, our co-worker status, and the fact that Jemma never saw me like that.  
  
The nail on the coffin of course was the fact that she left me after I stupidly professed my love for her when I thought I wasn’t going to make it out alive from that death box in the bottom of the ocean.  
  
It’s funny I can talk for hours and hours on end without losing a single word in my head but when it comes to speaking to others I get stuck, repeat myself like a broken record.  
  
I wasn’t always broken I tell myself.  
  
**ETA FOUR MINUTES.** Hunter says over the P.A systems.  
  
As I leave the containment room I take a look back at the monolith. Jemma may not love me the way I loved her but she is my best friend and I’ll be damned if I don’t look for her.  
  
I greet Mack with a smile as he comes to sit with me in the communal area as we prepare for landing. My father sits to my left as, buckling up he gives my hand three squeezes, and tell me he loves me and I repeat it back.  
  
As we wait I take time to reflect back on my life.  
  
My mother left me in the care of the foster system from the day she had me. She pushed me out, took me, and decided to leave me on the front doorstep of a firehouse.  
  
From that day on until I was nine, I was an orphan. I wasn’t like Daisy, a 0-8-4, I was just a handful as some of those who’d tried to adopt would say as they’d send me back.  
  
It wasn’t until the Stark Expo that my life changed, and I was no longer an orphan.  
  
The Nun who ran my orphanage, sister Eunice, she always looked out for me, she never treated me cruel as others did, she was my only friend there.  
  
For my ninth birthday she surprised me, she took just me and her to the Stark Expo. She was the only one who encouraged my urge to question and learn more but to others I was just a pest or nuisance.

Unfortunately it was the very same Expo where the Hammer Drones attacked everyone, but I was luckily saved by Iron Man.  
  
I had stupidly tried to fend a bot by myself because a nice man at the entrance gave me an iron mask, it as guessed gave me courage to try to shoot the bot.  
  
Iron Man shot out a beam and saved me.  
  
I vaguely remember him telling me something, then I felt something, I wrote it off as adrenaline.  
  
That day will always hold a special place in my heart as it was also the day I met Phil Coulson, my father adoptive but still.  
  
I had been left behind, sister Eunice nowhere to be found, a man took my hand and told me to run. So I did, we ran and ran until a black car pulled up in front of us, the door swinging open. The man who told me to run threw me into the car and he followed.

The car left speeding off away from the Expo, after a minute of being far away as possible it exploded. I turned around and watched wide eye as I witness it.  
  
After it was over, it I turned to the man who told me to run.  
  
“Are you going to kidnap me or?” I asked. The man turned to me with a small smile.  
  
“No.” he answered softly.  
  
“Well, what are you going to do? With your gun?” I ask curiously, poking his side where his gun is. The man doesn’t let on to be surprised.  
  
“I work for security, it’s a part of the job.” he responds smoothly, as some of the other men in the car chuckle lightly.  
  
“So where are we going?”  
  
“Well, where do you live?”  
  
“Queen of Angels Orphanage.” it was like it just kicked in that I was a child, he hadn’t thought to look for my parents.  
  
“Who did you come with?”  
  
“Sister Eunice! She is my favorite, she lets me ask a lot of questions! Oh and she doesn’t get mad when my teacher calls and tells her I was bad in class again.” The man raised his eyebrows at her in a questioning manner. “I am not bad like casey, she hits jonathan and i just don’t like to listen to the teacher.”  
  
“And why is that.”  
  
“Because she talks dumb to us, and I already know everything. It’s boring, sister Mary thinks i have ADHD but sister Eunice says I might have intelligence boredom but they cannot afford to send me to a good school.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“I turned 8 last week!”  
  
“So you're in third grade?”  
  
“Yes I am, at school we have third grade books but I don’t like them so the librarian Ms. Jessie, she lets me go to the big kid section.” I whispered.  
  
“Oh is that so, what have you read Harry Potter? An Series Of Unfortunate Events?”  
  
“Yes but that is not at the big kid section, I have read Dr. Banners dissertation and Dr. Fosters.” when I replied I got nothing in reply the man looked stumped but I didn’t know that. I thought immediately I said the wrong things, most of the time talking to adults like that gets me in trouble and called a liar and childish. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to talk to adults about things like this. Please don’t be mad.” I tell the man laying my small hand over his.  
  
“What’s your name?” is all he asks.  
  
“Juniper.”  
  
“Juniper I promise you, I am not mad.”  
  
“You’re not?” I look up to see his face soften.  
  
“Of course not, tell me more about yourself.”  
  
“Oh well, sister Eunice she sometimes gives me science books even if they are banned because science doesn’t believe in god, but she says that my brain might be better for science.” I start off to ramble, getting off topic each time, jumping from thing to thing. The man just listens and listens, occasionally the “security guards” laughed outright at some of the things I say.  
  
“Sometimes when I’m supposed to be sleeping I walk around and I hear sister Eunice praying, she prays for me.” I quiet down. “She prays I get adopted and they don’t send me back, sometimes I hear her crying, she always ask God to look over me and to help guide me.” No one says anything, the men around me look at me with pity, but the man next to me has another look empathy I think.  
  
“Sister Jane, she… she punishes me when I misbehave, she gets mad when I cry when my food mixes, or when I repeat myself.” I say as I play with his watch on his wrist.  
  
“What punishment does she give you?” The driver asks.  
  
“She makes me kneel in front of the church for an hour, and recite the apostles creed. But once she spanked me with the paddle because I repeated what a couple said when they were looking to adopt she said I was being rude and childish.” I thumb over the engravement. “She spanked me for each time i repeated myself….. You need to replace your battery.” I say absent mindedly.  
  
“I guess I do.” He said looking over his watch. “How many times do you repeat yourself?”  
  
“Seventeen times. But sister Eunice yelled at her.” I say with a laugh.  
  
“That’s good, because you are not supposed to be hit.” The man tells me sternly.  
  
“But..? It’s what I deserve, it is my punishment, how will I learn to be normal and like everyone else.” I ask repeating what sister Jane always tells me.  
  
“Juniper, you are a child, grown ups are not supposed to hurt you like that, no matter if you think you deserve it, which you don’t.”  
  
“Oh okay, have you killed anyone?”  
  
“No.” he answered unfazed by my jump of topic.  
  
“Oh well what’s your name?”  
  
“Agent Coulson.”  
  
“Do you have a badge?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sir, we’ve arrived.” I noticeable deflate.  
  
“Let’s go Juniper, Look whos here.” Outside sister Eunice standing next to the church van.  
  
After meeting Phil Coulson, I don’t know what happened but the next day he came back and took me to get some testing done.  
  
They diagnosed me with a small case of OCD and said I have a high IQ, he dropped me off and a few days later he came back and told me he was going to adopt me.

He initially didn’t tell me about shield first. But when the school he was sending me too didn’t work for me, uncle Nicky hired teachers for me and I moved pretty fast, when I was 11 in a half I finished my high school requirements.  
  
It didn’t take long for me to call him dad and only a few knew about me.  
  
One thing my dad was always persistent about was covering my soulmates words, he said in case of something happening they could be used as leverage or someone might take advantage of it.

 **_Nice work, kid_ **  
  
Then my dad died….. for some seconds and was revived. I then decided to go to the Shield Academy and got to learn from respected professors and where met my best friend  Jemma Simmons. Fast forward to now, landing in front of the Avengers Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper is 17, Tony is 34, AoS agents besides May and Phil are under 30.
> 
> Tony's IQ is around 270.
> 
> Civil war did happen but Steve told Tony about his parts after the winter soldier, they worked out accords it helped that Thor and Bruce were there.
> 
> There is no official year, the timelines fucked up okay lol


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield meets the Avengers and it goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only people with special clearance can know who juniper is and what exactly she does for shield.

“Boss, its appears that a plane is trying to land at the compound.” Friday interrupted team bonding lunch. Steve immediately took on his Captain America stance.   
  
“Friday any communication with the aircraft?”   
  
“Yes, captain.” Friday then patched through the person trying to land.   
  
“This is Zephyr One trying to contacting The Avengers compound, we are requesting an audience with the Avengers.” a british man’s voice patched through.   
  
“Who is we?” Cap asked.   
  
“New Shield, under the order of Director Coulson.”    
  
The original six avengers faltered at the name.   
  
“I’m sorry Coulson? As in Phil Coulson?” Tony asked.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news sherlock but he’s dead, so you have about 45 seconds to get your sorry ass out of my sky.”   
  
“Actually…” the british man started.   
  
“I am alive.” Phils voice came in, startling them.   
  
“What the hel….heck.” Bruce said mindful of the minor standing with them.   
  
“Who’s Phil Coulson?” Peter asked.   
  
“The man who's death brought together the team.” Clint answer through gritted teeth. “Let me guess, Fury faked your death to get us together?”   
  
“More or less, we can discuss this face to face.”   
  
“Go ahead land.” Tony said a little red.   
  
“Tony.” Steve said. “For all we know this can be a trap set up by hydra.”   
  
“Yeah a trap they brought here, when we are all together, ol ye of little faith.” Tony said calling his suit.    
  
“Uh Cap, do we need to suit up?” Scott asked. Steve looked around and sighed.   
  
“Yes, but Peter you stay on the sidelines with your mask on the entire time.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“No, and that’s an order.”   
  
Natasha who hadn’t said anything pushed herself to the corner of the room, already in her suit, filing her nails, bored.   
  
Outside a huge aircraft landed, drawing the attention of everyone.   
  
“Friday you said airplane not helicarrier size aircraft.” Tony said accusingly.   
  
“My apologies sir.” Tony just made a disapproved noise.   
  
“Get started babygirl.”   
  
“On it boss.”   
  
“Where do you want us cap?” Sam asked.   
  
“Just stand guarded and spread out.” Sam nodded and followed Bucky to the Left of the room. Scott turned small just to have the element of surprise. Peter stood by Rhodey.   
  
The original six stood front and center.   
  
“Boss they are approaching.”    
  
They stood in silence waiting for Coulson to arrive, and when he did they stilled not ready to actually see him alive.   
  
“Son of Coul.” Thor whispered shocked.   
  
“Son of a bitch, it really is you.” Steve said breathlessly.   
  
“Phil?” “Agent?” Clint and Tony said at the same time.   
  
“I guess I have some explaining to do.” Phil said.   
  
“Understatement.” Daisy said with a snort but went back to looking serious when Mack elbowed her.   
  
“I’ll explain everything, and anything you want to know, but we didn’t come here without reason.” Phil resumed.   
  
“A ba ba ba ba, you don’t make the rules here, agent.” Tony spat venomously. “What do you need money Hydra? I'm sorry Shield.”   
  
“I didn’t come here fo-”   
  
“What happened in budapest?” Natasha asked speaking for the first time since they arrived.   
  
“Classified.” Phil said his lip moving up a twinge.   
  
“It’s really him.” Clint breathe out. Steve looked at Natasha and she nodded.   
  
“Okay, okay.” Steve said. “Who are you guys.”   
  
“We are what’s left of Shield, that and some.” Phil said a little stiffly.    
  
“So you’re director now?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What about them.”   
  
“Go.” phil said making a gesture, Mack stepped up first.   
  
“Alphonso Mackenzie, in charge of overseeing all alien artifacts we collect. Level 7.”   
  
“Daisy Johnson, spy slash, field agent slash, number one hacker slash, a lil something. Level 7.”   
  
“Lance Hunter, Gemini, field agent, level 7, and the looker of the team.” he added Juniper giggled, as Lance winked at her.   
  
“Juniper, Leo.” she added looking back at Lance. “ Level 8.” she finished stepping back not wanting to stutter or forget.    
  
“Coulson, how old is she? You’re recruiting minors?” Steve asked infuriated, when someone laughed in the back, Spider-man.  
  
"She is 17." Juniper said a little annoyed.  
  
“Why does a teen have a level 8 clearance?” Clint asked, Juniper opened her mouth to answer, but closed it quickly.   
  
“Sorry mate you’ll need special clearance to know why.” he said squeezing junipers arm lightly in reassurance.   
  
“I’m sorry but I don’t feel like helping liars, or hydra.” Tony said loudly.   
  
“We are not hydra!” Daisy said.   
  
“I don’t want to help either.” Bruce piped in.   
  
“You haven’t even heard what we need help with.”   
  
“Is the world at stake?” Natasha asked.   
  
“Well, no.”   
  
“Are we in danger if we don’t help you.” Tony asked.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Well it’s settled we are not helping!” Clint supplied.   
  
“But-” Juniper started.   
  
“No”   
  
“You can’t just”   
  
“Yes we can as a matter of fact.” Tony said.   
  
“Let’s go team.” Phil said in his no nonsense voice.   
  
“But Da-irector!”   
  
“I’m sorry Juniper, I said I’d come and ask, and I did.” With that he left, Lance followed.   
  
“NO!” Juniper shouted, marching up to Steve. “I get that you’re pissy! Because my dad didn’t tell you he was-was.” she stopped her foot aggravated.   
  
“Alive.” Mack supplied.    
  
“Alive! but you can’t ignore us! We need help! I need your help!” she was shaking now, poking steve in the chest with every shout.   
  
“Juni.” Mack said.   
  
“No, Mack, please help me find my friend. I-I need help, she-your all…. I can’t, mack what’s the word.”   
  
“Assholes? Douchebags? Pric-”   
  
“ASSHOLES! And to think I looked up to you.” she said with on last slap to Steve’s chest.    
  
“Juni that’s enough, let’s go.” he said moving her away from.   
  
“No, it isn’t fair.”   
  
“Mr. Stark.” Peter said from the corner. “Maybe we should help.”   
  
“No, we no longer work for shield, I-We don’t owe them anything.”   
  
“What old shield did to you isn’t on us.” Daisy said sharply. “We’ve saved the world as much as you all have, we've lost just as much. We didn’t come here out of shield, we came here as a favor.”   
  
“Yeah with dead wait not dead agent, the rock, and a mentally challenged kid.” Mack made to lunge at tony for that comment about Juniper, everyone immediately took to a defensive stance, but Daisy held Mack back.  
  
"Tony" Steve and Bruce reprimanded at the same time.  
  
“You didn’t even listen to what Director Coulson had to say or why he couldn’t tell you he was alive.” Daisy and Mack moved to take Juniper out. Daisy looked back again, straight into the eyes of steve. “ **_I hope you can live with this on your conscious._ ** ” Steve froze, his blood running cold, everyone’s eyes went wide, she just said Steve’s words. She left, leaving Mack with juniper.   
  
She stopped shaking and was more calm, when she told Tony softly, defeated. “ **_I wasn’t always this broken._ ** ” and left following Daisy.   
  
“You-” Tony started but passed out. Mack and Juniper were outside by the time that happened.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avengers are a bit stubborn rn but with reason


	3. Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers and co. watch junipers life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I skipped a lot of parts and tried to put only necessary things)
> 
> I didn't really re cap skye/daisy because this is a Tony/oc story but I am tempted to do Steve/skye story from this.
> 
> I used transcripts for most of this, I made lance close to the oc because I love him oops
> 
> warning this chapter is 7,000+ words
> 
> also lets assume there is cameras everywhere lmao for the sake of plot.

“Tony!” was the last thing he heard before everything went black.  
  
Few hours later.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
“Tony calm down, you passed out after..”  
  
“I heard my underage soulmate say the words.” he said sharply.  
  
“Tony..” Bruce said tiredly. “The team wants to know if you want to call Coulson back here, for your soulmate and for Steves.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Tony!”  
  
“I don’t care.” he said getting up from the couch.  
  
“If you don’t agree, Steve won’t see his soulmate either.”  
  
“I don’t care, I spoke to her and she didn’t recognize that I said her words!”  
  
“Maybe you met her before.”  
  
“Then why didn’t she say anything.”  
  
“Tony you’re words aren’t in a platonic place, she’s underage, maybe she was thinking about what was best.” Tony was silent for a few moments.  
  
“I insulted her.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“I called her mentally challenged, and did you see the look on her face when she said my words.” he slid a hand down his face. “I always knew my soulmate was going to have issues, but I insulted her, I might as well had called her a retard.”  
  
“Tony, you didn’t know.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, she probably doesn’t have my words.” he laughed humorlessly. “Wouldn’t that be a kick, I’m in that 2% where the words don’t match.”  
  
“Aren’t you curious?”  
  
“I can look from afar Bruce, my mind isn’t going to change, tell Cap that I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t you think you are being a little selfish.” Tony didn’t answer that he just left.  
  
A few days later.  
  
“I can’t find anything on her.” Tony said entering the debriefing room.  
  
“Me neither.” Steve said.  
  
“All I get is the basic, found at a firehouse and into the foster care, adopted age eight, no records of the people who adopted her or where she went.”  
  
“I have nothing.” Steve said glum.  
  
“Call them then.” Peter suggested.  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Sir i’ve managed to get into their system.” Friday interrupted.  
  
“Fantastic news! Talk to me baby girl.”  
  
“Boss it appears you did meet Ms. Juniper, your timelines meet at one point. It was during the stark expo where the hammer drones attacked.” Friday pulled up a video of a child in front of a drone, iron man showing up in time to shoot a beam to it before the child was harmed.  
  
“Nice work, kid.”  
  
“Oh shit that was her?”  
  
“Yes sir, according to Shield records after, Director Coulson took her out of their before the explosions, soon after he adopted her.”  
  
“Adopted!? Phil doesn’t have any kids.” Clint said in disbelief.  
  
“Only level clearance 8 and up knew about her. She was admitted to physical and mental evaluation.”  
  
“Oh does that explain why she’s.” Clint made a crazy gesture, getting a punch from Sam.  
  
“No, Ms. Juniper IQ level is at 207.” Tony choked on his coffee, and Peter choked on air.  
  
“207?”  
  
“Yes, Dr. Banner. She attended a school for gifted children but the environment was to slow, Director Fury selected professors from around the world to teach her, after finishing her high school requirements around the age of 11, she enrolled at Shield academy and and graduated within three years, top of her class.”  
  
“Holy crap, my soulmate is a genius.”  
  
“After graduating she was picked to a part of a task force that included, Phil Coulson, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, and Melinda May, joining later Skye who now goes by Daisy Johnson.”  
  
“They got May out of retirement ?!”  
  
“What can you tell us about Coulson’s death?” Natasha asked.  
  
“Director Coulson died for 14 seconds and was then revived according to official records.”  
  
“And in the unofficial records.”  
  
“Director Coulson was dead for 8 days.”

“Uhhhhh is that even possible.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“How is this possible Friday.”  
  
“Project T.A.H.I.T.I.” she then displayed a video.  
  
“ Good morning, Director Fury. I regret to inform you that I'm handing in my resignation.” Coulson said on the video. “I know you brought me on to project T.A.H.I.T.I. because you trusted my judgment, And it's that judgment that's telling me I can no longer, in good conscience, let the testing continue.

I understand you started the program to potentially save a mortally wounded avenger, but the side effects are too extreme.We had initial success with the regenerative properties of the guest-host tissue, but after the initial physical recovery, the subjects began to deteriorate mentally, displaying hypergraphia, aphasia, catatonia, or just complete psychosis.

We don't know if it was the biology at play or simply the awareness of what was done, but the only course of action that showed any promise of stemming these side effects was memory replacement -- erasing completely the awareness of what they'd been through.

And even those results were very inconsistent. To be clear, I'm recommending the termination of project T.A.H.I.T.I. Under no circumstances should these procedures or drugs be administered to anyone ever. The cost is far too great.Thank you, sir.”  
  
And with that the video ended.  
  
“And it was used on him?” Sam asked. Another video popped up.  
  
“This is wrong.” a man in medical scrubs said to another Doctor, she ignored him.

“Can you feel that?” she asked someone on the table.  
  
“Don't.” the man on the table said.

“Listen to him.” the first Doctor pleaded.

“Stop.” the man on the table begged again.

“Who ordered this?”

“Director Fury himself.”

“This is wrong! Listen to him!”  
  
“Let me die, please.” the man on the table started chanting. The camera angle changed and the man came into view.

“Please, please.”  
  
“Oh my god!” Peter shouted. The original six paled. Bucky was fuming, because he knew how it felt to have a procedure performed on you without your consent, but this..this man was awake for this.

“Please, I'm begging you, let me die.” Coulson pleaded as a machine worked on his open brain.  
  
“My god!” Pepper said walking in.

“Please. Please let me die. Let me die, please! Please! Let me die! Please! Let me die!”  
  
“Stop fighting it, Agent Coulson.” the Doctor insisted. “Stop fighting it.”

“Please let me die.” the first Doctor stared in horror.

“It's for his own good.” the Doctor said.

“Please, let me die! Please, let me die! Please, let me die! Let me die.

Let me die.”  
  
The video ended.  
  
“I-I” and Peter threw up.  
  
“How come he isn’t crazy like the other subjects.” Bruce asked.  
  
A audio file started to play.  
  
“I know about Tahiti.” Coulson spoke.

“I was afraid this day would come.” someone else said.

“Because of what I'd do? - Because of what I've done.”

“After New York, you weren't dead for 8 seconds or 40 seconds or whatever they put in your file. You were dead for days.”

“That's impossible.”

“It should be, but Director Fury moved heaven and Earth. He had a team of scientists working around the clock using procedures that no good Doctor would ever allow.”

“You were there.”  
  
“The Doctor who wanted to stop it.” Clint said in realization.

“Fury brought me in during the seventh operation. We kept you conscious to monitor brain activity, but you were in extreme pain. The neurological damage it was catastrophic.”

“I wanted to die.”

“And we should have let you. The trauma you'd endured was Ungodly.”  
  
“Why was that machine messing with my brain?”  
  
“ After what you'd been through we wanted to restore the man you'd once been, so we gave you a pleasant memory of a beautiful island.” We didn't want you to be that thing.”

“What did I become, Doctor? Tell me.”

“You'd lost your will to live. We tried to give it back. I'm sorry, Agent Coulson. Truly, I am.”  
  
“I’m starting to think you guys we’re a little too harsh on them the other day.” Scott said.  
  
“A little?” Bucky said scoffing.  
  
“Shall I continue?” Steve nodded.  
  
“When the team was assigned, they contracted Skye as a consultant, due to her hacking skills. Coulson did not remember anything regarding T.A.H.I.T.I not even his daughter.”  
  
“Skye was shot close range twice in the stomach by Ian Quinn, Skye did not have a chance of survival, that is until they found the serum used on Coulson. Although she did not have the side effects.”

  
“What, how come.”  
  
“Please patience.” Friday said.  
  
Gruntings and pleading could be heard in a room, Juniper appeared opening the door and it was Coulson. He was drenched in sweat and whimpering.  
  
“Please, let me die! Please, let me die! Please, let me die! Let me die.

Let me die.” he begged asleep.

  
“Come back, come back, come back, come back Come back, come back.” Juniper told him holding his hand. Coulson opened his eyes.  
  
“Juni.” he breathe out. She had tears in her eyes, anguish.  
  
“Why is Phil letting his daughter be a part of something like this?!” Clint says thinking of his own kids, he’d never let them come near his line of work. Scott throwing in a ‘yeah!’ Wondering the same thing.

 

“Juniper is a very intelligent individual, her IQ level is almost as high as mine and Tonys.” Bruce replies. “Like Friday mentioned even at a gifted school that specializes in extremely smart children she still found it slow and boring, it’s called intelligence boredom. Honestly it was probably best that they taught her at Shield, typically when high level IQs don’t get the education and attention they require suffer with social skills and life.”  
  
New video.  
  
“Here they are.” Ward said.

“This is our plane. We want it back.” Juniper said, standing next to Jemma.

“Really? Just like that, kid?... Coulson probably figured out we're using the barbershop.

Call Kaminsky. He'll know what to do.” Garrett said. “All right, let's close up the ramp and get this bird off the ground. Tell the pilot to keep it low in a harrier mode until we're out over the gulf.”  
  
“I am so sick and tired of Hydra.” Steve said getting an amen from someone.

 

“How come none of this was on our radar?” Sam asked.

 

“It’s Shield, no one is going to know unless they want you to know.” Natasha supplied.

 

“We'll do.”  Ward said as Juniper said reaching into the pocket of her jacket. Ward caught on and grabbed her arm.

“What's she got there?” Garrett asked.  
  
“One of those prank joy buzzers.” Juniper opened her hand and revealed it.

“Yeah. You know me -- always kidding around.” she said pressing the button, short circuiting everything within a ten foot radius.

“What the hell was that?” Ward asked as Garrett doubled over in pain.  
  
“An E.M.P.” Garrett replied.

“Looks like the joke's on you.” Juniper said.  
  
“I'm glad that I did it.” Juniper said, after Ward returned with something to fix garrett with.”You hear me? You lose, we win.”  
  
“You're dead.” Garrett told her.

“Well, no worse than you.” she spat out. “And you don't have to take orders from him anymore, Ward.” she pleaded. “Ward! Let him die. He deserves to die.”

“Get them out of here! Clear! Everybody out” Ward Shouted.  
  
Jemma and Juniper were taken out and walked through their lab.  
  
“She looks so young.” Scott said, he couldn’t imagine seeing Cassie a part of something like this- No he wouldn’t let her be a part of something like this, how can this man Coulson let his daughter get involved with this life.  
  
“Coulson will find us, won't he?” Jemma asked nervously.  
  
“ Man won't rest until every Hydra agent is either dead or behind bars.” Juniper replied, throwing a chair down. “Go! Go.” running off with Jemma. They made it to a hallway and locked the door and ran to the other end.

“Oh! Oh, no!” Jemma said seeing Ward coming down the latter.  
  
“Go, go!” Juniper said opening up a storage Pod, locking them inside.  
  
“Open the door, Juniper.” Ward demanded.

“Ward, please I need to understand.” Juniper begged.

“You need to accept the truth, Juni. He doesn't care about us, about anything.” Jemma told her softly.

“No. I don't believe that. We're friends, aren't we? We've been friends. We've had laughs together. I know that you're a good person, Ward. And you can choose right now to be good.” She pleaded. “It's a choice.”  
  
“I've got my orders. Open up the door.”

“No.”

“Not a chance.”

“Okay. Have it your way.” he said typing into the control panel.

“Wait. What are you doing? Juniper.” Jemma asked.

“Okay. Wait.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Wait.”

“No, no, no.”

“Okay, wait. Ward, just think about this.” Jemma said.“Wait, Ward. Ward.”

“Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait! - Just give it a second! Wait, wait, wait! Okay, okay, okay! - Just loo-- Ward, look at me!”  
  
“Think about this!”  
  
“ Ward, just turn around! Don't do it! Don't do it, Ward! Okay, you don't have to do this! Ward! You don't have to! You have a choice! Ward! Ward, look at me! I know that you care about us, Ward!”  
  
“ You're right. I do. It's a weakness.” he whispered pulling on the release latch.

“Ward! Ward! Ward!” Juniper screamed as the pod was pushed away.  
  
The camera changed, the view was outside now, the pod was seen dropped into the ocean.  
  
“Holy crap. Holy crap!” Peter said pacing back and forth. Blood ran cold, no one said anything because logically she survived this, they’ve seen her just a few days ago which prompted the question.  
  
"how did she survive?"  
  
No video this time another audio.  
  
“You looked very peaceful sleeping. Didn't want to wake you, but I'm glad that you're up.” Junipers voice came on, Everyone visibly relaxed.

“What's happening?” Jemma said.  
  
“ I've spent the last hour trying to figure out why we sank. We're at the bottom of the ocean, in case you missed that bit. These pods are built to be compatible with all Shield

aircraft, submarines, spacecraft. On impact, the atmospheric adaptation must have tried to compensate. We slowly sank as it increased the density of the outer walls. I measured the rate the water rose on the glass. Did the math we're at least 90 feet down. You can't see the surface.” Juniper explained.  
  
“How old is she here Friday?” Bruce asked.  
  
“Fifteen and a half sir.”  
  
“Jesus.”

“How did we survive the fall?”  
  
“The plane must have been in vertical flight mode, flying low. I managed to strap us to one of the backboards before we hit. And I broke my arm Same two places I broke it in first grade which is strange.”

“I thought we were dead for sure, Juni. We're so lucky.Now we just need to figure a way out of here...We'll find a way out of here, right?”  
  
“ And then we'd be in the middle of the ocean with the bends and no floatation and no one looking for us. I already spent an hour trying to rig the wireless signals on the EKG to send out a weak distress call before remembering that it's a Shield frequency and no one's listening. And that's not the problem the problem is that there aren't many supplies left in here, so I've already done the math-”  
  
“Enough with the math.What are you saying?” There was no immediate response. “There is no way out….We're going to die down here.” Jemma said with a sniffle.  
  
“Time skip”  
  
“Are you scared?” Jemma asked.  
  
“Yeah...And I'm hungry, too.”

“Me too scared and hungry.”

“What do you think it's like?”  
  
“Death? Well, depends on the method, really. Drowning supposed to be quite pleasant in the end, apparently. Once the water fills up your lungs”  
  
“I mean after.”

“Ah, yeah. Well, sister Eunice always said that you shouldn't be afraid because it's just like the way life was before you were born which wasn't that bad, was it?”  
  
“That's sweet Though, apparently, I was miserable before I was born upside down, umbilical cord all wrapped around my head.”

“Yeah, well, she meant pre-conception”  
  
“of course I know. I'm joking.”

“Yeah, I know that you're joking. That's fine.” Juniper said awkwardly.

“I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe is created.”  
  
“ None is destroyed.” they finish together.

 

“That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle will go on to be a part of something else, maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing - a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth.”

“A monkey.” Juniper added.

“A monkey...Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things that were just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them new life a good one, I hope. It's fitting we're down here together, Juni. This is where all life began on our planet, anyway, Just outside that glass..” she said trailing the last word.  
  
“Jemma, What?”  
  
“The glass. Juni, the glass!”  
  
“Yeah. It's bulletproof, pressure-resistant.”

“But the seal is 4-hydroxy-”  
  
“Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but the flash point is too high for it to burn.”

“But medical ethanol has a low flash point, burns”  
  
“ Hotter…” Juniper finishes. “If we could use the defibrillator-”  
  
“as an ignition source-”  
  
“And build a compressed explosive "  
  
"To ignite the seal, the outside pressure will Blow the window in!”  
  
“-blow the window in!  
  
“ Yes, yes, yes, yes!” they both say excitedly.  
  
“ This really hurts my arm-okay”  
  
“Well, now we know that, there's a whole new set of problems, but where do we start?”  
  
The rest of the audio is them just working.  
  
“All right, we need to hurry. We have to do this soon.”

“There has to be enough ox-”  
  
“ Oxygen to ignite, yes.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Now, when I press that power button." "  
  
The window will blow in, and water will rush inwards."  
  
"Yeah, which is gonna be like 100 punches to the gut, The wind's gonna be knocked right out of us. Now, this is near empty, but I've rigged it to let out a burst of very high pressure should force a breath into your lungs, but you have to hold on to it, okay? Hold on tight.

Should be enough to get you up the 90 feet or so.”

“One breath? But there's two of us.” Jemma points out.

“Yeah, I've done the math. That's why you're taking it. You're a better swimmer, I have a broken arm.”

“No.”

  
“- Jemma.”

“- No! I'm not leaving you here. That's ridiculous. We need a new plan.”

“We're not discussing it, okay? You're taking it end of story. I couldn't live if you didn't.”

“Well, I feel the Same way. There has to be another way.”

“You're taking it.”

  
“Why? Why would you make me do this? You're my best friend in the world!” Jemma shouts angrily.  
  
“ Yeah, and you're more than that, Jemma…..I couldn't find the courage to tell you.

So, please let me show you.” Jemma begins to sob. “It's okay.”

“No.No.”  
  
The sounds of kisses on skin is heard.  
  
“Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma, we have to hurry.”  
  
“No.No.”  
  
“Take it, Jemma. Take it.”

“No.” Jemma sob’s come in hiccups now.  
  
Something is slammed and a beep is heard.

Jemma’s scream is briefly heard before it becomes muffled.  
  
“Well that made me feel things.” Sam said.  
  
“Yeah me too.” Scott said wiping away his tears.  
  
“Director Fury rescued them shortly after because of the signal Juniper made.”  
  
“OTP!OTP!OTP” Peter chanted.  
  
“She’s my soulmate.” Tony threw in amidst Peters declaration.  
  
“Oh yeah forgot.” Peter said sheepishly.  
  
He’d be lying if he didn’t feel hurt and jealous. Sure he messed around with others, but because he didn’t get his words until 18, even with that he knew he would have a big age difference with his soulmate. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel like she owed him, she was young, she’s had his words since she was born. She knows she belongs to someone else but has feelings for someone else.  
  
“And all of this was because of hydra? During the dump?” Natasha asked.  
  
“Yes, Medical records show that Juniper was intubated for a few days, and when she woke up they diagnosed her with cerebral hypoxia more notably she suffers from aphasia, medical records indicate she has OCD as well.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Clint asked.  
  
A few months later.  
  
“Yes, Simmons, I can hear you. i'm trying to hear the bloody resonant frequency you keep going on about, but all I can hear is you.”  Juniper says to the air. “No, I haven't been able to isolate the the, um the -” Juniper starts snapping her fingers. “Yes.

I was just about to say that, actually. And, no, I haven't because it keeps um What's the word again? Give me the word.” she tells the air. “Yes. Good. Fine. Thanks. Go away.”  
  
“This is the reason she’s like this?” Scott asks. Bruce nods.  
  
“Friday says she suffers from aphasia, loss of ability to understand or express speech, caused by brain damage. Her brain must of gone without oxygen for too long when they escaped.”  
  
“ I've had a few bumps, but it's -I'm close. And I don't need you messing it up. - I know. I know. But I also know how important cloaking is, okay? So I just need everybody to be everybody- to be I just need everybody to be, um - ..- Yes.”  
  
“So is she hallucinating?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Any update on the metal we found?” May said coming surprising Juniper.

“Yeah Um, no.Actually, no. I'm just having a bit of trouble identifying the -a bit of trouble I'm having a bit of trouble identifying the material.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, so, this is the Same lead that we use in our bullets, but there's there is something bleeding.” she adds slowly as the metal starts to bleed and turn into flesh.

“Uh Uh, okay.”

“That's are you -can you see that?”

“ Yeah, I see it. It's blood.”

“Good.  I mean, that's what? That's weird.”

“Can you figure out whose blood?” eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
“That shouldn't be too hard.”

“ I'll stay and help anyway.” Juniper looks a little peeved at that.  
  
Later.  
  
“Look at Koenig, running analysis. Well, it looks like we've got our new golden boy.” she says jealous. “Yes! Me. And I've been sidelined…..Football or American football? 'Cause a head-trauma joke right now, Simmons, that's in severely poor taste, even for you.”  
  
This gets a few chuckles.

“And I see the way they look at me. Especially when they keep on asking about the - Yeah.” she crosses her arms and looks straight at nothing. “Yeah, well, I may not seem like the genius I used to be, but I still have ideas. - I'm just having a hard time I'm just having -” she snaps her fingers “yeah! And that that doesn't mean that they have to treat me like ….. Treat me like I'm gonna break. It's distracting.” she shakes her head. “And, you know, talking to you is the only time I feel clear. And calm…Like I might actually get better. Yeah. ...You know, they really should be analyzing speech patterns and tracking voice- biometrics.”  
  
“Wait, where is Simmons?” Clint asked.  
  
“I haven’t the faintest clue.” Peter said with a southern accent.  
  
Months later.  
  
“Morning, Juniper.”

“Is that the, uh hard drive that you stole?”  
  
“ Coulson asked me to search it for anything related to the attacks. Um, I was hoping you could help. That is, if you're not too I mean”  
  
“ Yeah, um, if you need m-my help, I suppose I've got some time.”

“Well, unfortunately, the drive was damaged during our escape. We'll have to repair it to access any of its i-intel.- What?” Jemma stopped talking, as Juniper was staring at her.  
  
“ Just, um - You look different. That's all.”

“Oh.”

“Not "bad" different. Just Okay. uh we probably need to first look at the, uh.”  
  
“ The shock sensor?”

“- Um, no, the, um”  
  
“- Voice actuator?”  
  
“ - No, um, Jemma, can you.” she made a stop gesture.  
  
“ - I'm I'm sorry.”

“I know. It's just you said you needed my help.”

“No, I do. Yeah, of course I do.”

“It's the micro, uh this thing here.” she said vaguely pointing at something on the hard drive.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I see. I see that.” Jemma said looking at Juniper with pity.  
  
Couple hours later.  
  
“I still can't find anything on the weapons...Juni? Ah, you're still looking at those backlogged files.” Jemma said entering Junipers lab space.

“Yeah. That's because, um those these two bits, there's something- I think the”  
  
“ - A similar alloy?”Jemma suggested.  
  
“ No, no. No.Um, no. It's um it's important, because I the- Can you stop, uh stop looking at me?.” Juniper said frustrated.  
  
“ Oh, I can't even look at you now.”

“No, not like that, you can't.”

“Like what? I'm- I'm trying not to treat you any differently than.”  
  
“ I know, but I am different. And I- and I'm I'm trying not to be, but I am. And if for some reason you can't accept it.”  
  
“ Oh, that's not fair.- Juni, I'm only trying to help.”

“- You left. I needed help. I needed help with the cloaking. I needed help with, um with lots of other things, and someone to talk through, at least.- You gave up on me.”

“- I did no such thing.”

“You told me you were gonna go see your mom and your dad, and then you went off to for all I -for all I know, you could- something could've- you could've been killed. And because what? Because you think I'm useless?”  
  
“ Of course I don't. That's not why I left.”

“Well, then, why?”  
  
“I'm sorry. I can't do this.” Jemma said hastily leaving as Mack enters, giving Juniper a small smile.  
  
An hour later.  
  
“Yes, theoretically, all those points have to be connected. Damn, Juniper. You're right. You're right.”

 

“- Why do you look so surprised?”  
  
“- Well ...Well, yeah.” Mack said giving Juniper a look making her laugh.

“Well, I'd probably be surprised -Hey, Simmons. The explosives Mack was just he saw the, um”  
  
“ Yeah, she kept mentioning backlogged files, and, you know, half the stuff she says is nonsense.”

“- No, it's not.”

“- Check this out.”

“It turns out these bombs are actually from the 1940s, and they were developed by a HYDRA scientist - that worked for the Red Skull.”

“- The Red Skull. Not nonsense, and designer.”

“Yeah, and the actual designer of the bombs is a guy named Vincent Beckers.

Vincent Beckers.”  
  
Few months later.  
  
“But this might be some sort of contagion Or even a plague inadvertently set loose. Plagues must be understood, yes but eventually eradicated.” Simmons finishes.

“Are you saying that you want to put raina down, agent Simmons?” May asks.  
  
“ No, of course not, uh I'm just saying that if they have to, It may not be the worst thing.” she says warily. May and Phil eye each other, speaking without words.

“Thank you.”  
  
“How come we haven’t seen Coulson be father, I mean we haven’t really see them interact with each other.” Scott says a bit worrisome.

 

“That is because I have not shown you videos of them being a family because I feel like this doesn’t pertain Mr. Stark’s request over his soulmates life, I broke it down into sections that have important information and events that have shaped Ms. Junipers being.” Friday answered.  
  
“Why haven’t we seen more of Skye’s life?” Bucky asked for his friend who was too polite to ask.

 

“Well he didn’t ask.” She says rather bluntly. “I am sure I can recap her life after Ms. Juniper.” She compromises.

 

“I’d like that, thank you Friday.” Steve says with a smile.  
  
. . . .  
  
  
“Hey, juni.” Skye says Juniper looks at her eyes a bit watery. “What's wrong?” she says nervously.  
  
“ Can you tell me? I fixed your bio-meter watch, Checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapse. Your heart rate was recorded at almost 300 bpm.” Skye inhales sharply.

“That's very fast.”she says quietly.

“No, That's Inhuman.” she says shakily. Skye sits down on the bed and breathes out heavily.

“I thought the readings were a mistake, That I put the thing together wrong. Been struggling to, uh, um.” Juniper slaps her hands together, making Skye flinch. “ Something's wrong with the data in my head.”

“What are you saying?” Skye asks on the verge of crying.  
  
“So, I was thinking how the heart monitor Seemed to shatter from the inside out, But it was still on your wrist when we found you -- That doesn't make sense. And how we found you” Junipers voice breaks “ -- Basically unharmed in the collapse, With destruction all around you!” Juniper inhales sharply covering her eyes wiping her tears, hyperventilating, the things around Skye beginning to shake. “I thought I was losing my mind all over again that there was something wrong.” Skye looks scared, breathing hard. “So it took a while to dawn on me -- Or maybe I was just afraid to think it -- that You survived the destruction because you caused it.”

“No. No, no, no.”

“Raina wasn't the only one changed in there. And I'm pretty sure the dna results we're running right now Are gonna confirm it.”  
  
“No.”

“There's nothing wrong with the data in my head, Skye. There's something wrong with you.” the electricity around Skye starts to crackle.  
  
“No!” Skye screams grabbing her hair.  
  
Light bulbs burst out, Juniper looks around scared before she grabs her tablet and runs out the room.

  
“She’s enhanced?” Sam asks.  
  
“Skye underwent terrigenesis, in which those of kree descendant are evolved.”  
  
“So she has what Jemma wants to eradicate?”  
  
“Yes, next video.”  
  
“Are you bleeding?” May asked Skye.  
  
“We should have your dna results back any minute now. Once we know there's nothing wrong, we'll have you out of there.” Jemma notices the tension. “Something's wrong?” Skye extends her are and shows her cut hand.  
  
“ What the hell happened? Skye.” May asks and Skye looks like shes on the verge of breaking.

“J-Juniper.”  
  
“ -- Juniper was a klutz again. Uh, she's cleaning up the mess. Sorry. It was my fault. I knocked over the lamp When I was taking a Sample of Skye's blood With one of the ridiculous hazmat suits on. Uh, I guess my coordination still needs work.” Juniper says, quickly, sweating a bit, and out of breath. “But I was anxious to double-check the results. Her dna is an exact match to what it was before. She's clear.” Skyes shoulder drop down in relief.  
  
“I can’t wrap my head around the fact that she is your soulmate.” Steve said shaking his head.

 

“Thank god.” Jemma exclaiMs.

“I'm gonna call Coulson. He can use the good news.” May says leaving. Juniper and Skye look at each other for a minute, that’s when Skye realizes something is wrong.

“You all right?”  
  
“Yeah.”

“Um, Skye is your bunk made?”  
  
“Uh, no. No, it's a mess.”

“Uh, well, maybe you could get her some clean She should probably sleep.” Juniper suggests.

“Yes. You deserve a good night's rest.” Jemma concurs.

“Yeah, I mean, I -- and I would do it, But last time I was in there, There was lots of adult things, and she's kinky.” Juniper supplies. “I'll help bandage her hands. It was my fault, anyway, okay.”  
  
“Nope yeah, I see it now.” Steve says to lighten the mood a bit, answering his earlier question.

“Yeah.” Jemma says leaving looking over the results with a smile on her face. Skye deflates as Jemma leave, Juniper enters the room and kneels, opening up a gauze.

“What did you just do?” Skye whispers.  
  
“ I switched your blood results with your old Samples.” Juniper whispers back. “Give me your hand.”

“The new Samples are different?” Skye asks with a stuffy nose.  
  
“Drastically.” Juniper replies as she puts pressure on the cut. “But until everyone around here calms down, I don't think we should tell anybody, What with the way Simmons is acting.” she sniffles. “For now, we should just keep it between us -- Keep you safe until we figure it out, okay?” Skye slumps to the floor hugging Juniper. “It's okay.” Juniper says returning the hug.

“This is all my fault.” Skye sobs.

“How?”  
  
“I could have stopped her. I let -- I let this happen, and I'm so sorry.”

“No, it's okay.”

“No, everything's my fault. You’re right. There's something very wrong with me.” Skye whispers.

“No, you're just different now.” Juniper says petting Skyes hair. “You're just different now, And there's nothing wrong with that.”  
  
A day later.  
  
“Lady Sif?” Thor questions.  
  
Meeting room camera  
  
“You back with us?” Phil ask leveling his gun at a man.  
  
“ - Yes. My memories have returned. I am Lady Sif of Asgard, friend of the Shield” Sif replies.  
  
“Ohh! Asgardian well, that explains a lot.” the man who Phil is pointing a gun at says.  
  
“It is true. We do not trust Kree. That is why I am here. When Heimdall saw that one landed on your world, - Odin charged me with retrieving him.” she explains.  
  
“I was not made aware of this” Thor says.

“So you came to pick a fight.” the man says.

“We know enough about Kree history to be concerned.”

“Well, then, if you know Kree history, perhaps you've heard the tale of Terrigenesis.”

“Of course. Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war.”

“And Earth was one of them.  
  
“Eons ago, the Kree waged a very long war. The casualties were high, and they needed more soldiers.”

“You mean cannon fodder.” May says.

“ We needed killers. One vicious faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures' DNA. These modifications can be activated with Terrigen crystals.”  
  
“We know these torturous experiments failed.” Sif says.

“Not on Earth. Here, we had to shut them down. This faction had built a city. They brought with them the Diviners, which hold the crystals. Their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind, putting an end to that dark chapter of our past.”  
  
“Until now.”  
  
“ When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a Diviner. If the Kree empire learned that these experiments were a success, they would be likely to renew them.”

“Why did you come here?”  
  
“ These transformed beings are... abominations. I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred, and erase any knowledge of it.”

“How many Diviners are supposed to be in that crate?” Phil asks.  
  
“ Enough to create an army.”

“Sir, the crate is empty.” Jemma says through the comMs.

“My worst fear has come true.” The kree man says.  
  
Lab camera

 

“We have to assume they were all taken - at the Same time back in the '40s.” Juniper says. “Does that mean Hydra has them? And if Hydra doesn't, who does?  
  
“Juni, what is this?” Jemma says looking at her tablet.  
  
“ Oh! Uh uh, that's nothing.- It's just a”  
  
“- It's remarkable. Extra macromolecules just like in Raina's blood but different ones.

Whose DNA is this?” Jemma asks intrigued.  
  
“It's, uh it's, uh a simulation that I created or a-a theory of, uh  
  
” A simulation? Juni, this is uncanny!”  
  
“That is incredible! It’s like a mutation that evolves when a certain mineral or element is introduced to the host.” Bruce said excitedly as he say Skye’s DNA results.  
  
“ - Can I have it back, please?”  
  
“ - The precision, the detail it reads as real.”

“Yeah, but it's just a simulation.” Juniper says snatching the tablet from her hands.  
  
Meeting room camera

 

“We must find the remaining Diviners, as well as anyone who's transformed.” The kree man says.

“We drowned the temple where the Diviners were activated, so that's a plus.” Coulson says.  
  
“And we do know the woman who was changed.” May adds.

“So, someone was transformed.” kree man said.

“A Kree slave warrior created.Have you put it down?” Sif says seriously, Thor winces.  
  
“ - No. She disappeared.”

“ What do you know of her?”  
  
“ We don't know much about Raina's transformation.”

“Skye witnessed it but didn't see much.”

“You were there? - What did you see?” The Kree man demands.  
  
“ I-I didn't I mean, n-nothing.”

“Were there others with you? The changes may not be on the surface but buried inside.” the kree man  persists.“You must understand, these creatures are weapons abominations even if they don't know it.” the building starts to shake, Skye looks fearful.  
  
“Son of Coul, what is this?” Sif demands.  
  
“ Skye you want to talk to us?”  
  
Coulson also notices Skye is freaking out. “Skye, what's doing this?” he asks softly.  
  
“ I am.” she whispers, Sif grabs her arm but Skye pushes her off.

“Don't!” Skye says breathing arm backing away from them, the glass behind her shattering.  
  
“ Hand her over. I will take her to Asgard. It will be safer for all of you.”

“We will do no such thing.” Phil says as may stand next to Skye guns aimed at the kree man and sif.

“The weapon has been activated. It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone.”

“Skye is not a weapon.”

“Coulson, no one is saying Skye chose this, - but she is dangerous.”

“ I don't want to be this way.” Skye pleads.

“Imagine what will happen if your powers grow. It may not stop at breaking glass.

You could bring down buildings, tear continents apart.  
  
“ I can get a handle on it.”

“ That's not what you were designed for. You were designed to destroy, which is why you must be put down.”

“Yeah, well, that sounds an awful lot like killing to me.” Juniper says from behind the broken glass.

“ This is not your concern”  
  
“- Skye, let's go.” May says running.

“Juni, we need bambino!” Juniper turns around and runs off. “ You want her, you go through me!”  
  
Hallway camera  
  
“- W-What's going on?” Jemma asks as may and Skye run past her, the plane still shaking.  
  
“ - Jemma, I'm so sorry.” Skye tells her, as she puts two and two together.  
  
“You knew.” Jemma tells Juniper, as she runs by, a look of hurt on her face.

“Uh, Lady Sif and the Kree are trying to take Skye away.” Juniper tells Mack and Bobbi.  
  
Meeting room camera

“Sif, you've got your memory back. You know we're friends. Consider what you're doing.”

“This is for the protection of your people”  
  
“Enough!” the kree man shouts as he throws Coulson on a table.  
  
Hallway camera

  
“ Your friend Skye is an atrocity, and I must go put an end to this.” the kree man tells Bobbi.

“We'll decide what she is.But for now, you're not going anywhere.”

“This is not your fight.”

“It kind of is now.”

“Maybe we should call in some real backup.” Mack says before trying to attack the man but is throwback.

“This is twice now, you and me, You must really love fighting.”

“Love fighting? No. But you're coming after one of my people, so I'm willing to fight.”

“That's noble. Stupid but noble.”  
  
Holding Cell camera

“Okay. Listen to me just me. We can do this. You can do this.” May tells Skye sealing off the room.

  
“I can't I can't make it stop.” Skye says scared.

“You will control your emotions, just like we practiced.”

“I can't make it stop. Everyone is at risk.” Skye cries out.  
  
“Just focus. Skye, look at me. Focus. It'll stop.”

“Agent May, release the girl!.” Sif says, her sword cutting through the projection.  
  
Hallway camera

  
“You knew you couldn't stop me. So what was the point?”  
  
“ Just wanted the attention.” she says before she ducks, turning around the man sees Juniper holding a big gun shooting him, knocking him back.  
  
Meeting room camera

 

“May, she'll get through.” Skye says.  
  
“Ignore it. Remember focus!”  
  
“ I can't.” she says as sif gets through the seal, Skye grabs mays gun from the holster and ices herself in the arm.

“Skye.” may says alarmed.

“She harmed herself!” sif says surprised as Phil enters the room.  
  
“ Even though she knew it meant giving up her freedom.”

“All to save the rest of you.” she says incredulously.

“Don't you see? She wants to get better. If you take her away from the people she loves, she'll only get worse.”  
  
No one said anything until….  
  
“You’re girl is kinky captain!” Tony said.  
  
Later.  
  
Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Juniper, and Jemma are cleaning the broken glass from earlier.  
  
“Jemma um I know you feel that I could have been, uh - a bit more forthright.” Juniper says.  
  
"Forthright.  Juniper, as understatements go, I think that qualifies as an instant classic.- You lied to me.”

“- Okay. So now we're even.” she says with bluntly. “Can you blame me, the way you were going on about Raina, that she's a-a-a plague to be eradicated?”  
  
“ I- Skye is my friend! She's different.” Jemma defends.

“Oh, yeah. Like I was your friend, and then I changed.How did you handle that?” Juniper accuses, getting the attention of the rest.  
  
“Call them out boo!” Peter shouted.  
  
“ Uh, t-the point is, secrets don't help any of us.” Mack says.

“Skye should have just come clean.” Hunter includes.

“What, and risk being locked up, studied, or who knows what else? - No, I wouldn't let her.” Juniper says shaking her head.

“- Oh, you wouldn't let her.” Jemma says incredulously.

“We could have handled her in a way that would have kept everyone safe.”

“It wasn't fair to us, Juniper.” Bobbi says.“We had a right to know.”

“A right to know.” Juniper scoffs. “ What is that the Same way that Sif and the Kree had a right to know?”  
  
“ I think this situation's a little bit different, mate.” Hunter tells her.

“No, you would have done to her exactly - what they wanted to.”

“- You don't know that!” Jemma says like it’s something ridiculous.  
  
“Yes, I do know that!” Juniper shouts. “They would- you would you'd "handle her!” Mack just said it! Like, uh like Skye's something to be locked away in a cage somewhere. - We should be protecting her.”

“- No, Juniper!” Mack says loudly. “We're the ones that need protection from her.” he finishes, then looks past Juniper and Jemma. They turn around and see Skye by the door, she walks away without a word, Juniper looks at the rest of them before going after Skye.

“S-Skye.” Skye doesn’t stop.  
  
“I think they’re right.” Natasha says.  
  
“No, Juniper had the right idea by keeping this away from the team.” Peter argues.  
  
“He’s right.”  
  
“You’re only saying that because she’s your soulmate, what happened to no secrets between the team.” Tony reminding Steve of what happened during Ultron.

“So you’re saying your soulmate made the wrong call?”  
  
“No, i’m just saying you’re a hippocratic.” Steve just rolls his eyes.  
  
“You just love to argue.” Bucky says.  
  
A couple of weeks later.  
  
“What the hell took you so long?” Mack askes Phil as he and Juniper enter a room where there’s a box in the middle, Mack looks beat up and exhausted.  
  
“ - It's a big boat with poor signage.” Phil excuses.

“That no-eyed guy keeps popping in here, trying to get at these crystals.- If he breaks them”  
  
“ - Everybody's a statue.” Phil interrupts finishing his sentence. “- We heard. Juniper?”  
  
“ - On it.” rummaging through her backpack.

“Here. Take this.” Phil says offering a gun to Mack.

“ Thanks, but I'll stick with the ax. Ricochets in here will be bad and trust me, you will miss.”

“Right.” Phil says putting away his gun.  
  
“ What are those things?” Mack asks Juniper.  
  
“ Quantum field disruptors.” stacking four panels on the floor. “Should contain him here if he comes back.”

“Of course. Why didn't I think of that?” Mack says sarcastically.  
  
“ That's okay. You've been busy, and you're not a quantum physicist. It's completely understandable.” she says running to prop one square panels on to each wall.  
  
This gets a small chuckle from the team.

“Jiaying's not the only one who can set a trap.” Phil says picking up a huge wrench. “You know, I batted over 400 in little league.”  
  
A man with no eyes teleports inside the room flipping Phil on his back before he can get a swing in, then teleporting away.  
  
“Damn it, you sneaky son of a I hate this guy.” Phil says groaning as he gets up, Mack stands at a defensive pose. Juniper is in the corner working on her tablet.

“ Juni, hurry the hell up!” Mack yells as the man teleports again getting a hit on Mack before teleporting again.  
  
“ Yeah, I'm almost there, - but I need him back in the room before.”  
  
“ - J, now! Hit it!” the man had just teleported in again, Juniper presses something on her tablet turning on the panels, the man teleporting residue is stuck in the room. Phil went up to the residue hitting it with a wrench effectively bringing the man.  
  
“ I'm trapped in here.” he says incredulously. “That's not possible! What did you do?!”  
  
“Science, bitch.” Juniper says proud.  
  
“Science Bitch!” Peter says pumping a fist in the air.

“Looks like it's batter up, Director.” Mack tells Phil as he swings at the man. Juniper puts her tablet down and picks up a pipe as the man teleports around the room. The man teleports in front of Phil, he swings at the man but he ducks and grabs Phil by the shoulder throwing him to the floor. Mack comes at him with the ax but the man teleports behind him punching him, then teleporting in front of Mack kneeing him in the stomach. He gets to the box and unlocks but Juniper hits with the pipe, Mack already up grabs him and throws him off the box, Juniper is quick to close it.Phil behind the man intraps with the wrench pushing up against his neck, but he teleports away. The man ends up landing behind Juniper but he teleports where she was holding the pipe, with shaky hands she lets go and turns around seeing the man with the pole in the middle of him.  
  
“Oh crap.” Scott says.  
  
“Attagirl, turbo.” Mack congratulates.

  
The man drops to his knees, his hands let go of a crystal, he must have gotten a hold of one when he opened the box.  
  
The crystal goes flying out of his hand as his body slumps forward, Mack and Juniper stare in horror, but Phil is quick to act throwing himself forward slide to catch it. As he does Juniper screams in terror.  
  
“DAD!” in Phils left hand is the crystal, the hand starts to turn into stone. Phil looks up at Juniper. Just as the stone was pasted his wrist Mack slices off his arm in an attempt to stop the process, Phil screams in pain and Juniper looks sick.  
  
“Oh my god!” Steve yells surprising everyone.  
  
Phils arm is spewing blood like a hose. “Juniper!Juniper” Mack shouts at her trying to get her out of her trance, staring at her father, but she is quickly brought out.  
  
She quickly pulls off her shirt leaving her in a white beater, she kneels to her unconcious father wrapping it around the bleeding arm.  
  
“Give me your belt.” she orders Mack. “NOW!” she yells at, making him move doing as she said. Once he hands her the belt she puts it on the arm, slowing down the blood flow so he doesn’t lose more blood.

  
“Holy shit!” Peter screaMs.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“Wait but he had a arm when we met him.” Scotts says.  
  
“Must be a prosthetic.” Sam says.  
  
“A damn good one.”  
  
Juniper leans back on her legs breathing hard.  
  
“Did anybody mention to you.” she slurs at Mack. “That I don’t do well with blood.” promptly passing out.  
  
“She passes out at the sight of blood and she’s in this line of work?” Clint says laughing.  
  
Couple of months later.  
  
“Dad, please. Shield is being rebuilt, you’re Director now, we shouldn’t be having secrets, that’s why Shield failed the first time. Uncle Nicky and his secrets, what if we needed the help of the Avengers to save the world and they don’t want to because you never told them.”  
  
“We’ve save the world without them once right, and we have the Inhuman fraction with us now, since Daisy is gathering them.”  
  
“Daddy, please I am asking this as your daughter, not an agent or your co-worker.” she asks exasperated.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“I wonder what they wanted.” Scott asks in thought.  
  
“We would’ve know if we had let them talk.” Peter says accusingly, some of the avengers wince at the jab.  
  
“Five days ago, after the meeting with the avengers.”  
  
View from a drone above Juniper.  
  
“You want to see Yusef, let's go.” a bag is put over Junipers head. She's lead to a building where there's shady men.

The main guy sighs. “So, we tried to open this case of yours, but as you can see we could not.We'd like you to do that for us now.” he tells her.

“I'll open it and give you what's inside, no problem.But only in exchange for something in your possession.” Junipers says, as the bag is pulled off her head.

“How about in exchange for your life?”  
  
“No deal.” the man on her side punches her face.  
  
“Hey!” half the avengers protest.

“A woman with nothing to lose.” Juniper spits blood on to the floor and looks at the man with a glint in her eye.

“Okay, listen, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I've already lost a friend, and it may sound strange, but to get her back, I need to understand the properties of an ancient monolith. Now, I've learned it was buried in the Yucatan after being dragged around the earth for a few hundred years. And originally found with it, were artifacts Mostly worthless, except one A scroll casing, over 1,000 years old. The casing holds a parchment which reportedly describes exactly what this monolith is, which is what I want to know. And I tracked the scroll casing not easy Through history, to Mosul's Central Museum in Iraq. But it was taken by your extremist buddies when they ransacked the place this year. Now, I'm 90% sure it's in this room. So you can either hand it over in exchange for what's in there, or you could spill my guts in the sand and use the briefcase as a booster seat.” she says with confidence.  
  
“She’s an idiot.” Natasha says, worried.  
  
“It's totally your call.”

The man turns around and rummages through a box and pulls out a scroll.  
  
“Now open the case.” the ropes around her wrist are cut off, she places her thumb on the briefcase and enters her six digit code.

“These are splinter bombs. The very Same used in the U. N. Attack and used to kill Sunil Bakshi. That name should mean something to you.” Juniper tells him.

“One of these killed him?” he asks intrigued.  
  
“ Yeah, separated his atoms, leaving no remains.”

“This person you went to all this trouble for she your soulmate?”  
  
“Best friend.”

“Friendship or any kinds of relationships can make a person so stupid.” his men laugh. “No remains, you said, huh? Should be easy to clean up.” he presses a button but its not bomb but a flash grenade disk. High pitching is heard, out of the smoke Juniper runs out, scroll in hand hijacking a car, and speeding off as they shoot at her.  
  
“Very reckless” Steve says in a disappointed voice.  
  
“Yes mister no parachute.” Bucky says rolling his eyes.  
  
“Four days ago.”  
  
Juniper enters the lab, wearing the Same thing in last video. She starts looking through drawers. Coulson is seen waiting at the other end.  
  
“I've been waiting for a while.” he says walking towards Juniper.  
  
“Had to be done. It's my last shot.” she explains grabbing a flat head.

“What's supposed to be in there?” Phil ask.  
  
“The answer.” sadness passes through his eyes.

“You've thought you've had the answers before. I think you've considered every possible answer Except the obvious one.” Juniper slams the drawer placing the scroll on the table. “You thought Simmons was trapped inside the monolith, but every instrument scan showed the stone was solid all the way through.” She starts to chip off the dirt encrusted on the scroll. “After hearing about the Pym technologies disaster, you even thought she'd been reduced to a microscopic level...But no evidence supported that.” He says softly.

“And now.” she says throwing the flat head on the table. “And now I think- I know it's a black hole. It's dark matter made solid. It can warp space-time.” Phil looks at her some way. “It look, regardless okay? This is gonna tell us exactly what that monolith is, So.” she slams the scroll on the table breaking the seal, she pulls off the cap and takes out an old parchment. She looks at it, studying it.

“Should we scan it? See if the computer can decipher what the-”  
  
“ It's Hebrew.” she says not looking away from it. “It's just one word.”

“What does it mean?” he asks stepping closer to her.  
  
“Death.” she says looking at him, her eyes glistening.  
  
“This is what she wanted our help on.” Steve says in realization.

“Juni, I'm gonna make the trip to Sheffield.”  Juniper makes a sigh of disagreement. “Jemma's family deserves to know that she's M.I.A.” Phil explains.

“-Ohh.” she groans.

“- They need to be able to move on. And so do we.” Juniper turns around putting her hands on her head obviously not agreeing with him, groaning more. “You have shown so much heart, never giving up on Simmons, and I will always, always respect you for it. But look around. We need you. We need that big brain of yours and that heart here. Okay? I miss her, too. I'm having a hard time accepting it all of it. I-I'm on my third hand.” he says lifting his arm showing an electronic implant at the stump. “but nothing feels normal because nothing will feel normal. The avengers want no part in new Shield, May took off on vacation and never came back, so I lost my right hand, too. We have got to accept it, to say goodbye. We need to say goodbye. Jemma would want us to do that. Okay?” Phil says laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Okay.” She says quietly, tears on the verge of falling. Phil hugs her and kisses her head, then leaves.

She sighs dropping the parchment, sniffling. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she leaves the room.  
  
“We were dicks weren’t we.” Scott says.  
  
“Understatement” Rhodey says speaking out for the first time.  
  
Juniper is shown walking down a hall, a look of purpose on her face, she grabs a shotgun off a weapons rack and continues walking.  
  
“Uh what is she doing?” Peter ask, worried she might harm herself.  
  
“She wouldn’t” is all Natasha says, but it doesn’t put Tony’s mind to rest.  
  
She stops in front of a door that has caution tape covering it, she yanks it off and kicks the door in. Walking in, standing a few feet away from the monolith.  
  
She cocks the shotgun and shoots the lock, cocks again and shoots effectively breaking it off. She throws the gun to the side and steps up to the monolith opening it, and stepping inside.  
  
She’s breathing hard. “Do something.” she tells the stone. Breathing heavily. “Do something!” she says Screaming, hitting the stone with her hands. “Do something! Do someth-i-i-i-ing!” she screams tears falling from her face, panting she rests her hands on the stone before she hits it again, Breathing shakily.  
  
“That's odd…” Tony says.  
  
“it's Juniper!” Hunter says running, followed by Bobbi into a meeting room where Skye and Mack are speaking.  
  
“ - Juniper broke into containment!” Mack and Skye jump up from their seats and follow them.  
  
Juniper is screaming at the monolith.  
  
“- Juniper!” Skye yells.  
  
“ - Juniper, get out of there!”  
  
“ - Are you crazy?” Mack runs up to her, grabbing her by the waist throwing her across the room.  
  
“ - Close it! Close it!” Bobbi, Hunter and Skye slam the door shut, the stone liquifying just as it closed, Bobbi flinches.

“ I got it!” the lock latching in place  
  
They’re all gasping out of breath. “ Damn it, Juniper.” Phil comes in latching his prosthetic to his arm, rolling down his sleeve.

“I had to know had to - Had to know -”  
  
“I already lost Simmons to that thing. I cannot afford to lose you, too.”

“- Trying to get yourself killed?” Hunter asked crouching down to her.  
  
“ - Sorry.” She sighs. “I won't give up. I can't give up.”

“None of us want to, Juni, but J, you tried. Okay? You tried your hardest. Everybody knows that.” Hunter tells her brushing her hair behind her ear.

“No. I missed something.I m- I missed something.” she says as Hunter thumbs over her cheek, wiping something off. Juniper touches his thumb, studying something in her finger.  
  
“ What is that?” Hunter asks.  
  
“Proof.” she says then getting up and running off.  
  
“Care to share.” Clint says snorting.  
  
New video.  
  
“Sand.” Juniper says standing in front a big screen with analysis and data on the screen. “Not just sand impossible sand.”

“The Monolith's case is a clean room. There's nothing in there but that rock. Not even dust.” Mack adds.

“Unless you blast it open with a shotgun” Bobbi says.  
  
“ - and contaminate everything.” Phil adds.

“- That's not what this is.” Juniper explains. “Okay, the sand itself not unusual.

Mostly silicone-dioxide particles just like on Earth.”

“But you're saying this sand is not from Earth?” Phil asks getting a closer look at the analysis.  
  
“Sir, carbon dating shows that.” Hunter starts.  
  
“ - It predates the Earth by a billion years.” Juniper says excitedly.

“So you think the rock is a portal?” Skye asks intrigued.  
  
“ No. No, I'm proving that it's a portal.” she gets some doubted looks. “okay, to another planet, a-a very old planet a crack in space-time that carried Simmons away and carried the sand back.” she finishes with a smile.

“Which means She's out there.” Phil says seeing where she is getting at. “But it's been months.” he adds.

“Yeah?” Juniper answers.  
  
“ She could be long gone from wherever this thing dropped her.”

“Yeah.” he smile faltering.

“She could be dead.”

“Yes.” her smile disappearing.

“But we're gonna find out, aren't we?” Phil adds with a smile, Junipers smile returning as well.  
  
“ Yeah.”

“- You're damn right.”

“- Yeah.”

“- Damn right.”

“- Yeah.” the whole team agrees, with happiness.

“Okay, Juni, what do you need?” Phil asks getting back to business.  
  
“ Uh, uh, well, uh, more historical data. People have studied this thing for centuries.

I need an expert on quantum mechanics and Einstein-Rosen bridge theory, and a a birthday sandwich would be nice.” she concludes.

“I might have an idea...about the other things.” Phil says then turning to give everyone else their tasks.

“You two, stay with our new Inhuman guest. Be here for Dr. Garner's assessment. Building that team is still the priority.” he tells Mack and Daisy.

“- What did I say?” Skye tells Mack as they leave.  
  
“Hunter.”  
  
“ I'm on this with Juniper.” he says leaving no room to fight against it.

“Yeah, haven't you been on this with Juniper the whole time?” Phil says with a fake smile. “Hiding her trip to Morocco, covering for her on a constant basis?”  
  
“ Have I?” he says innocently but his smile says otherwises.  
  
18 hours later.  
  
“It’ll rattle around again, we have to reinforce the connections.” Juniper told Mack walking around a machine.

“Reinf- look, most of the workings are under the ground. We just can't tear the castle down and actually, we're lucky the room is shaped this way, or the machine might have shaken it apart on top of us.” he says as he lifts a heavy object off the floor with the help of Juniper, grunting.

“Wait.” Juniper says setting down her side, metal clanging as Mack struggles to put his side down. “Wait. Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's the point. Quantum harmonic oscillation theory, like the professor said.” she said walking around in thought.

“- I know that look.” Hunter said with a smile on his face.

“- It's a strange shape for this time period because it's made to resonate, uh, to to to uh create a-a quantized field within the stone.” she prattles on about.

“Honey, you're talking, but we're not totally following.” Phil says.

“The room is a speaker, the machine is an amplifier. Uh, a sub subsonic frequency to resonate with the Monolith.” slowly everyone is getting to her point.  
  
“She’s a fucking genius.” Peter says in awe, Tony smirks but hides it with his hand but Natasha saw.

“You saying you figured out a way to fix the machine?”  
“ - No.” Juniper turns to Skye looking at her.  “I'm saying I figured out that”  
  
“ - We don't have to.” Skye says finishing her sentence. “I can do it, I can open the portal myself.” Skye concludes.  
  
“How?” Steve asks.  
  
“I don’t know may have to do with her powers.” Bruce answers.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
  
“Well, turns out we're standing in the middle - of the world's largest subwoofer.” a man in a cardigan states.  
  
“That man he looks familiar.” Thor says, everyone just shrugs.

“- Yeah.” Mack says bolting down a wire reeler.

“If the point of the machine was to resonate the room at a certain frequency, I can do that.” Skye says walking around the hole where the monolith is.

“- And you can replicate it?”  
  
“ - Kind of drilled into my brain.”

“And it could kill you.” Phil adds. “How long do you think you can hold it?”  
  
“ - Maybe a minute.” she says honestly.

“- If it's too much, you pull back. I can't lose you, too. Don’t know how juni would react.”

“ I got this.”

“Here we go.” Hunter says coming into the room holding a probe. “Camera and data sensors are hard-lined back to us through a cable no signal loss that way. If Daisy can hold it, we'll get a visual of the other side.”

“That's what we're looking for.”  
  
“All right, you listen to me, You take care of yourself.” Phils tells Daisy. “We lose that probe, nobody cares.”

“- Uh, I'm confused.” the man in the cardigan asks. “What exactly is she planning to do here?” Daisy stretches her arm out releasing vibration/frequencies.  
  
“Oh so she has the power to control vibrations.”  
  
The room rumbles trying to find the right frequency. “Sorry.” she says strained as a light bulb goes out. “Still tuning.” she moves her hands downward to the hole, the monolith liquifying.  
  
“That’s incredible.” Steve says amazed.

  
Juniper takes the carabiner off the probe and latches onto her belt loop on her pants, as everyone looks at the monolith. Daisys nose already bleeding from both holes, breathing heavily.

“Hold it open as long as you can.” Juniper says taking a step back and then jumping into the portal.

“Juniper, No!” Phil screams as he watches in horror his 17 year old jumping into a portal that leads to another planet.  
  
After a few seconds Daisy starts getting to grit her teeth in pain. The reeler starts to shake, the bolts not holding place, Mack and Hunter move to it trying to hold it down. The wire is close to finishing, Mack grabs the wire, yelling in pain as his hands get burned by the friction but ultimately stopping the wire before the whole contraption went into the portal.     
  
“Damn it, Pull her back! Get her back here now!.” Phil commands pulling the crank that pulls the wire in.

“Aah! I can't hold it!” Daisy says she’s knocked down, the monolith explodes, debris of the monolith going up into the air. In the hole there's nothing but debris piled.  
  
“ No!” Phil shouted, unfallen tears in his eyes. Suddenly Jemma’s head is lifted from the debris gasping and coughs. Everyone smiles as another body is getting up but its a man. The smiles are gone in a instant and replaced with wide-eyes.  
  
“Where’s my baby?” Phil questions Jemma, just then a wheezing Juniper pops up from the debris, she looks around before her eyes land on her father smiling.  
  
“What’d I tell ya.” she says panting covered in soot and grime.  
  
“I have a dumbass sacrificial soulmate.” Tony says annoyed but with a fond face.  
  
“Who’s the guy?” Scott asks.  
  
“Dr. Simmons soulmate.” Friday responds.  
  
“Ouch.” Peter says.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that, it’s clear Juniper has gotten over her crush over Dr. Simmons.” Natasha says, she gets weird looks from everyone, rolling her eyes she says. “I am a spy remember it’s in my job description to observe, trust me when i say it’s over.” Tony gives her a small smile.  
  
“Sir I’ve finally bee-”  
  
“Holy shit!” Tony said gripping the table, arching his back.  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Mr. stark!”  
  
“Oh fuck, my ass is burning like a motherfucker.”  
  
“Let me see Tony.” Natasha said seriously.  
  
“Ask me on a date first Romanoff.” he said wincing, after a glare he pushed down his pants. Steve gasped.  
  
“Come on captain prude, this is nothing new, we’ve all seen Bruce naked.”  
  
“Where does it burn? Right here?” she asked touching just above his left cheek.  
  
“Yup thats the spot.”  
  
“Tony…. Your words are fading.” she said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot where I saw it but Tonys iq is supposed to be around 270 and on the AoS wiki page they say fitz iq is 200


	4. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi if you didn't know infinity war is going to happen but imma change a whole lot!
> 
> this chapter has a bit of gore in it.

  
_“Oh fuck, my ass is burning like a motherfucker.”_  
  
_“Let me see Tony.” Natasha said seriously._  
  
_“Ask me on a date first Romanoff.” he said wincing, after a glare he pushed down his pants. Steve gasped._  
  
_“Come on captain prude, this is nothing new, we’ve all seen Bruce naked.”_  
  
_“Where does it burn? Right here?” she asked touching just above his left cheek._  
  
_“Yup thats the spot.”_  
  
_“Tony…. Your words are fading.” she said softly._  
  
“What?! Friday work faster on getting that live feed!” he yelled.  
  
“Sir as I was trying to say I finally hacked into the live feed.”  
  
“Get me eyes on her now.” without another word the feed was playing.  
  
It was just a bumpy rock statue of Juniper.  
  
“Where is she!”  
  
“Sir, the statue is her, she has been exposed to a terrigen crystal as Ms. johnson had been.”  
  
“No oh god.”  
  
“Tony, I am so sorry.” Steve said.  
  
“Oh god.” he started to hyperventilate.  
  
“Mr. Stark, you need to calm down.”  
  
“How did it happen.”  
  
Friday rewinded the footage a few minutes prior.  
  
Juniper was standing in what they presumed correctly her personal lab, guessing from her name on the door.  
  
She looked better, more lively than she did in the videos they watched of her recently. Her hair was up in afro puffs, she had on a yellow summer dress that contrasted her dark skin beautifully, she had on black dress shoes with long socks that had the designed of tiny Captain America’s shield all around.  
“Oh my god look at her wall!” Bruce gasped quietly when he saw her wall.  
  
She had her doctorates on the wall, one on mechanical engineering and another on bio-engineering.  
  
But that wasn’t all that made him gasp it was the framed photo of him on the wall, along with Tony’s, Doctor Jane Fosters, Howard Starks, and Abraham Erskine. All with copies of their dissertations signed.  
  
“I wonder how she got Erskine’s signature.” Steve thought aloud.  
  
“Maybe he signed it for someone during the ssr days and she found it.” Bucky supplied.  
  
“Look at the corner of the glass.” Sam pointed out.  
  
_“To Juniper, hope you’re happy brat, took me some time to track this down, happy birthday you deserve it. Love, your uncle Nick_.” Rhodey read aloud.  
  
“Who knew eye patch had a heart.” Tony said, eyes still rimmed red with unfallen tears.  
  
“This is blowing my mind.” Clint said.  
  
“At least she is an admirer of your work Mr. Stark.” Peter said with a smile.  
  
“Was.” he said softly, the mood was brought down when they were reminded of why they were  watching this.  
  
There was many screens in front of Juniper. The one to her left had a anime playing with no subtitles just the original japanese dialogue. The two in front of her had a coding displayed. The one on her right was a bunch of notes from The Shield archives. Behind her was a clear whiteboard with a mess of equations on it, all thrown across. Music was played in the background, some song in japanese that sounded upbeat. She was lightly bouncing and singing along to it.  
  
She twirled around a neon marker as she stared at the whiteboard deep in thought.  
  
“That song is depressing.” Clint said as he listened to the music.  
  
“What are the lyrics saying?” Steve asked.  
  
“You are a useless child.” Bucky answered.  
  
“Oof” peter said.  
  
“Maya, play the next song.” Juniper said.  
  
“You got it.” A woman’s voice said, the song changed to a beyonce song.  
  
“Nice choice, shall we work on your body today?”  
  
“Now’s as good as anytime.” the voice from before replied. Juniper moved away the white board and opened up a box that was behind it. The box was lit up, she bent down to open it, throwing the cover to the side. She stood up and picked up a synthetic body from the box and sat it down on the table.  
  
“Woah, Woah, Woah, is she working on a AI?!” Peter asked impressed, they were impressed but they didn’t feel like indulging peter because this was Tony’s soulmate who just died...  
  
“Tony, we need to call Coulson.” Steve said.  
  
“Not yet, I want to see.” He said his nose a bit stuffy.  
  
“Alright lets upgrade your software, juniper said grunting the weight of the synthetic body waying too much for her. Once she got her set up, wires connecting to the back of her neck. The synthetic body “veins” started to glow blue, powering up, the eyes opened they flashed a blue like the veins before disappearing into a light brown.  
  
“You in there maya?” Juniper said touching the wires.  
  
“Yes juniper I am here.” Maya said waving flawlessly, juniper clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
“Good! Good.” Juniper went to the coding screen and started to type furiously, Maya’s body started to change from the pale white to an olive tan, then to brown, and settling on the same shade as Juniper. “Okay this is good! I almost have a solution for you to be able to feel things!”  
  
“That sounds wonderful Juniper.” Hunter said coming into the lab.  
  
“Hey! Look she’s up and running.” Juniper told Hunter excitedly as Maya turned and waved at him.  
  
“Looks great, love.” he said moving behind her, his arms encircling her waist.  
  
“Wait what the fuck.” Peter, Clint, and Bucky said as he kissed her cheek, and she held onto his arms, swaying to the music as she stared at the whiteboard. He kept his head resting on her shoulder.  
  
“What the fuck!” Rhodey said. “Friday how old is that dude!”  
  
“Lance Hunter is 25 years old.”  
  
“What a creep!” Peter screeches, but is shortly elbowed by Natasha, everyone but Tony looks at her. She throws her eyes at Tony, everyone understands what she is trying to say. Tony is older than that dude, so by saying that he would’ve felt disgusted with himself being with her.  
  
“Okay go away I need to work, I just to con…con…connect the…uh…the….” Juniper says getting out of Hunter’s hold.  
  
“I get it babe, but you need to eat, lunch will be ready in like 45 minutes.” he says kissing her on the cheek again.  
  
“Yeah alright let me just run this program.” Hunter leaves. “Okay Maya we are gonna do your check up, going to start running your programs.” she typed something into the computer and Maya started to blink, wink, snap her fingers, move her 'joints' etc… while she did that Juniper move to stare at the white board again.  
  
“Illuminati mess...catch my fly..” she started to quietly sing along to her music, before forgetting about the problem on the board and openingly sing. “My daddy Alabama, momma Louisiana, You mix that negro with that Creole make a Texas bamma!” she started dancing cleaning up the lab.  
  
“Like my baby heir, with baby hair and afros.”  
  
“Holy shit she’s doing the actual choreography” Sam said, some gave him a weird stare.  
  
“We watched Homecoming on netflix the other day.” Bucky explained.  
  
“I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils”  
  
Rhodey moved to Tony when he noticed he was silently crying. He rubbed his back, until he stopped.  
  
“You just might be a black Bill Gates in the making, 'cause I slay” she sang around Maya. “I just might be a black Bill Gates in the making.” she said jumping around Maya, when suddenly Maya tried to swing at Juniper but luckily she dodged. Juniper look at her confused, she tried to punch her again, but she missed completely.  
  
“Oh no ex-machina” Peter uttered in fear. “This is how she died, her own creation.” Everyone threw him a ‘ _are fucking serious right now_ ’ look because he was treating her death like it was something that happened in a movie.  
  
“Dipshit, she was exposed to the crystal.” Bucky said slapping him upside the head.  
  
Juniper moved to her computer trying to shut Maya down, her head kept looking around. She shut down the check up, Maya’s eyes flashed a red.  
  
“Unknown entity in the room.” She said.  
  
“That isn’t creepy.”

She turned around and a boy suddenly appeared in a few feet away from her, his hand reached out for her throat but she moved before he could get within reach.

She instinctively ran to the door but he got there before her. Effectively boxing her in the lab with no exit.

“Who are you and what do you want?” She asked him moving towards her bag settled on the chair.

His eyes followed her eyes, he looked back at her, they both rushed for the gun. It dropped out the bag, clattering a few feet away.

They both jumped for it landing on the floor, its at her fingertips just a little more and she has it, the boy pulled on her hair making her grunt in frustration. He climbed over her, reaching the gun, she put her hand on top go his before he could aim, wrestling over it she bit his hand making him yell out in pain. He dropped the gun and she picked it up, standing panting, she aimed it at him.

“Who are you and what do you want?” She said taking it off the safety. “You best answer now or else I’m going to bust your kneecaps.” She says cocking it.

“You killed gordon.” He says starting to cry. Juniper takes pity on him, she rests the gun on the table behind her.

At that moment the avengers realize just how young both juniper and the boy look.

“Look I am very sorry, trust me I wish that day didn’t happen the way it did, hell I wish it didn’t happen at all.” She says walking to the boy. “Trust me when I say I am sorry, was he your mentor? We are building an inhuman help task, you know Lincoln?” The boy nods. “He’s here, he is helping us with those newly and unknowingly turned, we could use your help.” She says once she’s within an arm's reach. “You can have a place with us.”

She places a tentative hand on his shoulder, the boy starts laughing, her hand is off him as if burned.“I don’t give a fuck.” He says darkly, juniper turns around to get to the gun but her efforts are no use when the boy stabs her back.  
  
Everything is so quiet you can hear the air conditioner running. Not even Peter dares make a commentary.

She gasps very loudly her knees going weak, the boy hugs her, drags her, and lays her against the wall, he takes the knife out her back and stabs her in the stomach making her gasp again, her hand weakly going on top of his, tears silently run down her face. The red of the blood stands out against the yellow of her dress. He takes it out and puts it against her throat cutting ever so slowly and once he slits her throat to the point to where blood is falling down like a waterfall, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a crystal. There’s blood pooling around her, so much blood.

“I hope you rot in hell.” He tells her shoving the crystal inside her stomach where the knife stabbed her. She’s not there, her eyes they are so...so..they are just staring off. He slaps her on the face and spits on her dress, she gives no reaction. Her torse starts to turn into stone, spreading outwards everywhere, until it covers her from head to toe.  
The boy turns invisible.  
  
“Juniper, are you in need of assistance?” Maya asks.  
  
Peter, Scott, Clint, and Tony are crying either silently, loudly, or blubbering like children.  
  
Bruce's neck is tingling with green.  
  
Thor looks sadly.  
  
Natasha and Bucky are somehow the only one with no emotion on their face which is scary.  
  
Steve, Rhodey, and Sam are looking at each other all speaking with their eyes, Sam and Rhodey give Steve a go ahead nodded and he nods back.  
  
“Aven-” Steve starts but he’s interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking what if I made this a lance/oc/Tony story? or a bruce/oc/Tony story? or leave it as is, please tell me 
> 
> as of right now lance and oc are completely platonic.
> 
> https://youtu.be/HinT8DXYdDk this is the song that was in Japanese


	5. Reunion pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers arrive at the playground and help out the shield agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick warning of self mutilation not described much but still.

“My ass, its starting to burn again.” Tony says monotoned. Natasha pulled his boxers down and there was a new set of words.

“You have new words.”

“Oh”

“But the Same writing.”

“Oh?”

“Sir theres movement.”

The screen went back to display the live feed and showed the stone moving.

“Shes an Inhuman.”Peter said relieved, his tears of sadness turning into tears of joy.

The stone starts to shake and soon after Juniper is freed but she's changed.

She collapses onto the floor. Angelic size wings hover over her, she’s clawing at her throat crying. There is not sign of any injuries, no slit throat, no stab wounds.

Tony lets out a shuddered chuckle that turns into a hysterical laugh that ends up relieved sobs.

“Holy crap she looks badass!” Peter shouted.

She stood up, the wings spreading out. Her face staring in horror as she touches her wings.

“Holy shit they’re huge.” Peter said excitedly.

“Juniper are you coming to lunch?” Jemma voice is heard from the hallway.

Juniper face quickly morphs into terror, turning around, wings bumping into things.

“Are you alright? You're causing quite a ruckus.”

She racing to the door, fortunately reaching it before Jemma, closing it and locking.

“Jemma there is an unfriendly inhuman in the playground, tell Hunter to lock down the building now.” Juniper says rushed.

“Oh my goodness!" Jemma says. "Stay in the room Juni.” footsteps can be heard running away.

“Shit!” Juniper says as she realizes something, she runs over to her phone, knocking beakers and papers off the tables with her wings. She calls skye the phone is ringing.

“Skye! The inhuman he is invisible.” she exclaims.

“Hes invisible?!”

“Yeah use the thermal cameras.”

“Okay got it!” she hangs up and sighs relieved.

“Avengers lets go.” Steve says strapping on the shield. Everyone smiles at his words and stand up.

“Hunter what do you see?” Mack says into the comms.

“Juni locked herself in the lab, Skye and Jemma are in the hallways, Phil is around the labs, and- Ive got eyes, his in the garage, he is in there with you.”

“I’m locking you in Mack.” Skye says.

“Go ahead tremors.” The locks automatic latch with loud clicks all around the large garage. The boy is by the door banging on the door to open, Mack lifts his icer and aims at the boy.

“Okay, kid step away from the door.” He says cautiously taking in the blood stains on his hands and clothes. He turned invisible. “Aw shit, Hunter.” he says picking up a sizable wrench from the ground.

“He’s behind Lola.” Hunter says. “God help him if he dirtys Lola.”

“Where did that blood come from he isn’t injured.” Mack asks. “How did Juniper know he was here?” The boy suddenly appeared with a vicious smile on his face, he opens his mouth to say something but his interrupted by loud thunder, like unnaturally loud.

“My god, the Avengers are here.” Hunter proclaims loudly through the comms.

“The Avengers? Here why?” Mack says, the boy looks like he’s about to shit himself. The roof of the garage is broken, coming down with his mighty hammer is Thor, followed by Iron Man, War Machine, and The Falcon.

The entrance doors open and the Avengers quinjet come through.

The boy is pale, eyes wildly looking around he turns invisible.

“No, you stay.” Iron Man says aiming his repluser at the empty air, but is most likely the boy. The beam is shot out and the boy is flinged across the room, visible and knocked out.  
  
“Not that I don’t appreciate the help but why are you guys here?” Mack asks, crossing his arms with an unimpressed look. Before Tony can respond, Steve speaks getting off the Quinjet with the rest in toll.   
  
“We came to help our soulmates.” He says honestly.   
  
“Your...soulmates?” Mack says slowly, trying to process the information. “What?”   
  
“Not you dipshit.” Tony says, Mack rolls his eyes.   
  
“I know that, asshole.”   
  
“The other day, when you guys came.” Steve says swallowing hard, still feeling guilty. “Daisy she, uh.” He clears his throat. “She said my words, and left before I could respond.”   
  
“Wow.” Mack says stroking his jaw. “Coulson is going to go crazy over that.”   
  
“I can imagine.” Natasha says.   
  
“Uh.” Mack clears his throat. “You said soulmates as in plural, who else?” Tony steps forward, Macks jaw drops a bit. “You’re kidding.” Tony shakes his head grinning. “Who?”   
  
“Juniper.” Mack scowls, he trudges up to Tony.   
  
“No.” He says, towering over Tony.   
  
“What?” Tony says with a nervous chuckle. “Gonna give me the shovel talk, big guy?”   
  
“You called her mentally challenged, did you forget?” He says poking his chest. “Because she didn’t.” Tony has the decency to look sorry and regretful, he opens his mouth to talk but Mack doesn’t let him. “She is such an admirer of your work, she has read all your dissertations, followed your work, and looked up to you.”   
  
“I-I look I know I fucked up but you have to understand the situation we were in.”   
  
“No. Because you didn’t have to console her because her idol basically made fun of the one thing she is insecure about. No, because you didn’t have to calm her down during the flight back. No, because you didn’t have to hear her cry at night. No, because you refused to help. No, because No.” Mack finishes.   
  
“You don’t get to decide if I can be with her or not.” Tony says his eyes red, along with his face. “I have waited for her, for half my life, you are.” Tony says poking his chest. “Not going to stand in my way.” Mack is about the protest but it dies on his lips as Skye, Jemma, Phil, and Lance walk across the garage to them. Tony scowls at Hunter.   
  
“Oh my goodness it really is them!” Jemma squeals, Tony also scowls at her.   
  
“Wouldn’t get too excited Jem.” Daisy whispers to her.   
  
“Mr. Stark, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Phil says ever so the gentleman.   
  
“Your-” Tony starts but is interrupted with Steve stepping forward, until he’s standing in front of Daisy, she is taken back a little, until the gaze of Steve makes her fluster and squirm. Phil makes a move to seperate them, or to make Steve to back away but Mack stops him.   
  
“May I help you?” She says trying to sound like being this close to Captain America isn’t freaking her out.   
  
“I’ve been waiting around for you, for quite sometime doll.” He says tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. Daisy’s eyes go wide in recognition, she gasps quietly as Steve’s hand moves to cup her jaw. Before Steve can do anything it’s Daisy who pushes herself onto him, their lips meeting for a tender kiss. Only backing out of the kiss when the people around them start to whistle and ‘ohh’, manly Peter.   
  
“This is unexpected.” Coulson says.   
  
“But pretty awesome, wouldn’t you say DC?” Daisy says with a smirk.   
  
“Sorry to break this up but it’s my turn.” Tony says.   
  
“Your turn?” Hunter asks confused, Tony smirks at him opening his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Lincoln.   
  
“Director Coulson, it’s Juniper.” He says out of breath.   
  
“What’s wrong?!” Tony and Phil say at the same time, Phil and Lincoln look at Tony like he grew a second head for a moment before returning to the emergency. “She’s locked herself in the Lab and isn’t opening it…. She- well she sounds hurt, in pain.” He finishes lamely. The avengers look at each other for a second.   
  
“Mack, Barton, go take the inhuman into a containment cell. The rest come with me.”   
  
It takes about five minutes to get to the labs, the only one that is closed is the one that has _Dr. Juniper Coulson_  labeled on the door.   
  
“Okay you guys stay back.” Phil says, he moves forward, he can hear her breathing hard, and heavily. “Juni? Honey, is everything alright?” he doesn’t get an immediate response. “What’s going on in there?” he knocks again, everyone can’t help but move closer to the door, to the point where they are hovering around Coulson.   
  
“Nothing! I’ll be right out!” she says rushed.   
  
“You’ve been in there for over twenty minutes.” Jemma says, No response again.   
  
“Open the door.” Lincoln says. The sound of a knife is heard in a sink.   
  
“ONE SECOND!” she shouts panicked. The sounds of more tools are heard being tossed in the sink or a box.   
  
“Open this door.” Hunter says agitated and worried. “Juniper!” he says trying to open the door, rattling the doorknob. “Let us in right now!”   
  
“Open the door!”   
  
“Step aside, agents.” Tony says holding up a gauntlet. They step aside and tony shoots a beam at the handle, the door opened a little bit, Hunter immediately kicked the door open. Juniper is caught red handed trying to stuff tools into a box, she turns around to face them. She’s sweating, her dress is stained with blood, shredded. She looks scared and ashamed. On the floor are her wings surrounded by small puddles of blood and fallen feathers. The tools she was so desperately trying to hide covered in blood.   
  
She starts to cry, when her eyes land on Coulson.   
  
The avengers stare in horror, as they realize she mutilated herself.   
  
“Oh my god.” Lincoln says, terrified.   
  
“Oh god.” Phil says quietly, looking over his daughter.   
  
“Dad, I’m sorry.” she chokes out, burying her head in her hands. She drops to the floor on her knees, exposing her back to them. She has cuts seeping blood out, but that is not what they focus on, where her wings should be, is bones popping out. Most likely the bone she missed when she cut off, sawed off, chipped off, chiseled off, her wings.   
  
“Oh my god you’re inhuman.” Jemma says, causing Juniper to cry out more, a white light is slowly forming around her.   
  
Hunter steps forward and kneels in front of her, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Lincolns, with his eyes he tells him to _‘step away’_ he just shoves him off, turning back to the Juniper he is just about to grab her hand when she’s gone in a blink of an eye, along with the white light/energy.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junipers power are time travel at a certain extent, and universe hopping, meaning she can travel within the multiverse, the most obvious the power to fly with her wings.


	6. Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used endgame dialogue no much spoilers tbh
> 
> infinity war coming be ready

Exactly One week later.  
  
“Tony go get some rest.” Natasha said resting a hand on his shoulder, as he sits in front of holoscreens.  
  
“Can’t she might pop up.” He excuses.  
  
“Tony  sleeping isn't going to not bring her back.”

  
“I’m sorry is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, but you can’t just not take care of yourself, when’s the last time you had a full meal?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does, you’re letting yourself deteriorate.”

“Well you’re not the one with a soulmate who quite literally disappeared before your eyes.” He says raising his voice.

“Just.. just get some rest Tony.” Natasha said giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You’re not alone.”  
  
“Thanks.” he said with a tired smile but meant it, as she left.  
  
“I suppose a few hours of some shut eye won’t do me harm.” He says lowering his head on the desk and almost instantly falling asleep.  
  
It isn’t until a maybe 9 hours that he is awoken by Bruce.  
  
“Tony, it’s happening again!” Bruce said shaking him by the shoulder.  
  
“Huh”  
  
“Tony, Juniper!” He got up so fast he got so fast he got light headed, ‘I probably should’ve ate something’ he thinks to himself as he blinks away the black spots.  
  
“Where’s Coulson and his team?”  
  
“They got an alert about an inhuman and went to go check it out.”  
  
Bruce doesn’t wait for Tony as he rushes to the common area where Peter, Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey are all waiting a white light just in mid air is shining, getting bigger and bigger,  until.  
  
The bright light was gone, and was replaced by a dark skinned woman, wearing what looked like a slimmer fucked up Iron Man suit, blood and soot covering her arms and most likely her face but right now it was covered by her hands, unmistakable angelic wings, tatter and broken, feathers plucked out covered in grime and dust.  
  
The woman was weeping, a weeping angel, she was muttering something on repeat.  
  
“...lost...we...god..” She said rocking herself back and forth where she sat on the floor. Steve was the first one to make a move as always.  
  
“Miss?” He said trying to get her attention, it didn’t work. “Miss?” She still didn’t pay any attention. Tony pushed pass them and kneeled in front of the woman, he took a deep breath.  
  
“ **Hey, Juniper?** ” He said placing his arm carefully on the woman. The womans hands dropped and her attention went to Tony.  
  
The Avengers let out a small collective gasp as the woman was revealed to be Juniper but...but a much older looking Juniper, she looked like she was in her twenties.  
  
Looking at Tony she threw herself onto him, tightly clutching at  his shirt, sobbing, her face pressed against his chest.  
  
“ **We lost, oh my god we lost.** ” They gasped again as she said Tony’s words, actually confirming it was Juniper. “He’s gone” She hiccuped, she passed out after that, going limp in Tony’s arms.  
  
“What just happened?” Rhodey asks.  
  
“No idea but..” Tony said grunting as he lifted himself and Juniper up onto the couch. “We need to call Coulson and get her medical attention.”  
  
“I’ll do that.” Peter said already running off.  
  
  
“Here, straighten her arm out.” Bruce said producing out a saline bag out of nowhere, along with a alcohol wipe, wiping down her dirty arm. “She looks like she can use it.” He inserted the needle where the Iron Man suit was broken. “I’ll be back and see if there’s any more medical supplies that cho left around.”  
  
“What the hell happened to her?” Sam asks concerned as he takes in ‘Juniper’. This certainly isn’t the same girl they saw a week ago.  
  
“I don’t know….I don’t know.” Tony muttered holding his soulmates arm as she’s unconscious.  
  
“Is she wearing an Iron Man suit?”  
  
“Yeah…. Actually.” Tony says as he looks it over more closely. “...she is wearing something I haven’t even used, oh my god she’s wearing my nanotech!” The loud proclamation caused her to stir from her slumber, groaning she opens her eyes slowly taking in Tony’s face right in front of her.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“Yeah, i’m here.”  
  
“Juniper?” Natasha questions, making junipers attention go to her.  
  
“What? How’d we-?” She shakes her head, in confusion. She tries to get up, her hand shooting up to her rib cage hissing in pain. She taps around her neck line and the nanites retreat into a necklace, revealing her in running pants and a sports bra.  
  
Her whole body littered with bruises all new.  
  
“I don’t understand, why are we.”  
  
“Juniper you need to stop, focus.” Natasha says coming near her with a bowl of fruit, hoping this would keep her from passing out again because her face is gaunt and pale.  
  
“Juniper-”  
  
“Steve?” her eyebrows furrow. “What-” and here confused face is gone, replaced with one of angry and hatred so powerful, it makes Natasha retract her hand slightly.

“Juniper, I need you to focus” Steve says.

  
“And we needed you.” She says, her face becoming more and more stone cold. “ As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It’s too late, buddy. Sorry.” Juniper sniffs the bowl of food in front of here. “You know what I need?” She whacks the bowl away loudly, making everyone flinch.  She stands up wobbly. “A nice shower... And I believe I remember Tony telling you.” Juniper tries to rip out the IV drip.

“Juniper.” She ignores Steves protests and tears out the IV drip.

“Otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armour around the world. Remember that? Whether they impacted our precious freedom or not. Thats what we needed.” at this point those remaining in the room are confused but if she’s livid enough to talk they could get some information about what in the ever loving fuck happened.

“Well, that didn't work out, did it?” Steve says trying to encourage her, but also throwing weird looks to the rest.

“He said we'd lose. You said.” Imitating Steve. “Well do that together too.” Normal voice. “Well, guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there.” Steve’s eyebrow furrows at how she could have possibly know that. “That's what we do, right? After the fact” Natasha comes up to calm Juniper down. “What are we, Avengers? We’re the Avengers?” She turns to Tony. “Not the Pre-vengers? Right?”

Rhodey mouths ‘We?’ to Natasha she just shakes her head.

“Just sit down, okay?” Natasha tells her, Juniper wrenches free from Natasha’s grip.  
  
“No, no. This is my point.”

“I said sit down.” She ignores Natasha’s and goes up to Steve.

“We’ve got nothing, Cap. We got no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust, liar.” She whispers the last part emotionally. A beat passes, Steve is trying to find something to say, but like everyone else they have no idea what Juniper is referring to. Juniper tears off the nanotech necklace off her. She takes Steve's hand and puts it in it. “Here, take this. You find him, you put that on, you hide.” Juniper falls down. Natasha, Tony and Steve immediately reach for her.

“Juniper!”

“I'm fine...I” She faints.

A few hours later and she wakes up again, Tony is in the chair beside her bed on his tablet. She groans for water, unsuccessfully grabbing it off the table.

“Here.” Tony says grabbing the cup and lifting it up to her lips, she drinks it all.

“Why didn't you say anything to him?” She tells him. He doesn't respond because Bruce walks in with Steve and Sam.

“Bruce.” She breathes out, relieved. Everyone one looks a little confused as she starts to cry a little. “I was hoping you weren’t-weren’t gone.” She chokes out. She reaches out for him and cautiously he steps forward grabbing her hand.

“Hey, its okay.”He says trying to sooth her, rubbing his thumb over her palm. Painfully quick she sits up and shoves herself on to Bruce, her head in his neck.

Bruce looks over to Tony, and can see he's a little jealous.

“P-Peter.” she cries loudly. “He’s gone, right in our arms.” she sniffles, Bruce awkwardly hugs her. “He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to go.” she hiccups.

“Juniper what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?” Bruce asks her as she quiets down. She lifts herself out of Bruce's neck and looks around, her eyes stopping on Tonys.

“They started to turn, Strange he said it was the only way.” she says grief in her eyes. “Then Peter he-” she choked. “Then it was Nebula, Tony, and me on Titan.” Everyone makes a face. “What? Tony how did we get back?”

“Juniper I am going to need you to answer me carefully.” She nods. “What year is it?”

“20XX”

“Okay good.”

“Who’s the president?”

“Matthew Ellis.” Bruce looks back to Phil and Tony. ”What?” he shakes his head.

“How old are you?”

“26, born July 29 19XX.”

“Juniper the President is Donald Trump, you were born July 29, 20XX.”Bruce slowly.

“Thats not- possible.” She says slowly, pieces of information coming together. “Wait a minute, Tony are you engaged to Pepper?”

“No”he says quickly.

“Steve are you a wanted fugitive?”

“No.. not that i’m aware of.”

“Juniper, what’s going on talk to me.” she holds up her hand.  
  
“Just-” she takes a deep breath. “Just answer me this. What are soulmarks?” They give her a oddly look but answer anyway.  
  
“It’s the first words your soulmate says to you on your body.”

“Oh.” She says quietly, her breathing picking up. “Oh.”The beginings of a panic attack is forming. Bruce tries to reach out for her but she flinches, and backs away. “Don’t”  
  
“Juni?”  
  
“Oh my god, I’m back.” She says crying, she gets out of bed and throws herself onto Tony. He is confused but hugs her back tightly. “How long have I been gone?” she whispers.  
  
“Just a week, but I’m guessing you’ve been gone longer.”  
  
“Nine years.” she says stepping away. “Nine years without a damn soulmate.” she exhales shakily.  
  
“I’m not following?” Steve says. Juniper exhales slowly, and shaky.  
  
“I’m inhuman, the day it happened, when I got my powers, when I disappear, for me it’s been over nine years, but for you just last week I was 17-” She stops when she sees someone at the door. “Peter?” She says breathlessly, running over to him tackling him in a hug, they both land on the floor with a ‘oofm’.  
  
“H-Hey Ms. Juniper.” He says confused but hugging her back anyways. She backs away cupping his face, patting down his shoulders, making sure he’s actually there in front of her. She smiles, tears on her face, her lips wobbling.  
  
“I think everyone needs to hear what I have to say.” She says telling Steve, he nods.

  
“Peter where’s Coulson and his team?”  
  
“Should be arriving soon.”  
  
“Friday please tell everyone team meeting when the arrive, in the common room.”  
  
“Done.”  
  
“Do you- are you hungry?” Tony asks Juniper awkwardly.  
  
“Tony, I could just about go for some shawarma right now” she says with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the run down if you it wasn't clear 
> 
> Junipers back, she knows Tony is her soulmate, she is 26 years old.
> 
> that soot, grime, blood, and DUST is from something.....
> 
> next chapter will explain everything.
> 
> I decided to go with bruce/Tony/oc, bruce is soulmateless


	7. Redacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper recaps her life briefly and warns them about the impending doom coming their way.

“The agents have returned from their mission with no new inhuman unfortunately.” Friday said interrupting Tony and Junipers silent lunch date.   
  
Bruce comes wheeling in a wheelchair.   
  
“I don’t need a fucking wheel chair.” Juniper tells Bruce hobbling past him, but stopping, turning back to him. “Sorry, I’m just-”   
  
“It’s okay I understand.” Juniper makes her way into the common room everyone inside is either sitting or standing around. She spots her dad and was about to run over to him but he beat her to it. They held each other for sometime but she stepped away making her way to Peter. Her old team stare at her openly, she wouldn’t blame them, she doesn’t look like she did a week ago.   
  
“Juni, you-”   
  
“Grown? Filled out? Bleached my hair? Cut my hair?”   
  
“Look old...” Jemma says shocked making Juniper snort but wince, holding her arm against her ribs.   
  
“Okay, so I’m just going to start right off the bat because something bigger is coming and we need to be prepared.” she says before anyone can say anything.   
  
“Nine years ago for me, a week ago for you, I time traveled back to 20XX in the andromeda galaxy. Met a...man, he took me in for a while, I left, went to prison, formed a gang, and saved the galaxy once or twice. Moving on, I then traveled across universes.” Some were about to speak out but she held out her hand. “The multiverse theory is real. I traveled to a universe similar to ours except, soulmarks weren’t a thing.” she stopped to breath and sat down, exhausted. “and I didn’t exist there.”   
  
“That is crazy!”   
  
“Yes Peter but it’s real.” she said giving him a weak smile, squeezing his shoulder. “Fury found me and offered me a spot with shield, where I was trained to become apart of the avenger initiative.” She looked at Phil with pained eyes. “Coulson was my handler, Barton, and Romanoff were my partners. After a year with them Loki came, Coulson died, the avengers were formed.” she looked off to the windows. “Tony offered us a place with him in the newly named avengers tower, only me and Bruce took up the offer. I resigned from shield after Coulson died, I couldn’t stand it, so I left.”    
  
“But he was brought back wasn’t he?”   
  
“Nope, in this universe, no resurrection.” she looked back at them. “Tony took me under his wing.” she said looking directly at Tony. “I know we are soulmates comparing that tonys writing was the same as yours, but in that world nothing happened between us, you actually got engaged to Pepper, honestly that world was so hetero, Bruce and Natasha’s weird thing, Steve and Peggy’s niece, Thor and Jane.” Bruce and Natasha glanced at each other and then looked away awkwardly. Steve looked weirded out by the thought of Sharon and himself.   
  
“The fall of Shield still happened, Project Insight, The Winter Soldier.” Bucky tensed at the mention. “Then Ultron, Maximoff got into Tonys head, Bruce and I helped him with ultron but like here it turned disatorious. Sokovia was destroyed, Pietro died, and Wanda joined the team, Bruce left because he couldn’t stand what wanda made him do in Johannesburg, Thor left in search for the infinity stones.”    
  
“The infinity stones!?”   
  
“I’ll get to that. Then Lagos happens.” the Avengers tense because they know where this is headed. “The accords are brought in and divides the team. The UN is bombed by the ‘winter soldier’.” She says using air quotes. “Tony brings in the kid, we fight at the airport. Tony, Natasha, T’challa, Rhodey, Vision, Peter, and me versus, Cap, Sam, Clint, Wanda, Lang, and Barnes. Eventually Natasha switches sides and let Barnes and Rogers go.” She sits with her back straight up, eyes hardening. “Something happens in Siberia, Tony refused to tell me, I had to hack into friday to find out, I watched Tony find out that his parents were murdered, and the murderer was standing in the Same room as him, I watched Rogers lie to Tony, Rogers knew since The fall of Shield and kept it to himself, I watched to Tony rightfully so lash out at Barnes, I had to watch two super soldiers tag team Tony, I watched Rogers smash his shield into Tony’s chest, I watched you break our team apart.” She said staring directly at Steve, a hard stare, a hateful one.   
  
“That didn’t happen here.” Natasha carefully said. “Steve didn’t do any of that, it wouldn’t be fair if you hated him before you can get to know him.”   
  
“The other universe Steve is not our Steve.” Bruce said, she soften at him.   
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” She said turning away. “I know.”   
  
“What did we lose?” Steve asked.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You said when you woke up the first time, that I wasn’t there and we lost.” if all the attention wasn’t on her before it is now, everyone stared at her. She swallowed hard, blinking away tears.   
  
“Thanos.” she whispers.   
  
“The Mad Titan?” it dawns on Thor.   
  
“Who?” Clint asks.   
  
Using a hologram from her nanotech suit she shows the universe and six Infinity Stones. “From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.” each stone lights up as she names them. “Space. Reality. Time. Soul. Power. And Mind.” The last one shows Vision.   
  
“What does this Thanos guy have to do with this?” Tony asks looking at her nanotech.   
  
“Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him.” Thor looks surprised. “Loki he was mind controlled to do so, Thor when he fell off the bridge, Thanos found him and tortured him, then sent him to earth.” Thor has the look of shame and guilt.    
  
“I still don’t understand.”   
  
“Yeah im not following.”   
  
“Thanos, he has one goal and that’s to collect the infinity stones, and when he does he plans..” her voice gets warbled. “He plans to kill half of the universe, to bring balance.” she says with a chuckle, a tear rolling down her cheek, she’s quick to wipe it off. “ ‘The only way we can restore the equilibrium that is needed in order to maintain the existence of the universe is to randomly choose individuals, wiping out half of every known species of living beings. That way there would be enough of resources for everyone.’ " she says with clenched fist, speaking as if repeating someone else. " ‘These are the Infinity Stones. They are the tools that will help us save this world from itself.’ " She says smiling, it obviously fake. “He told me that, this was his justification.”   
  
“You’ve met him?”   
  
“Met him?” She stands, and walks around them in a circle. “I lived with him.” this surprises everyone. “I’ve fought him, I’ve lost to him.” She whispers. “The other universe, we lost. He got all six stones and did exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped off 50 percent of all living creatures in the universe.” She is starting to breath hard, her chest heaving. “Those who didn’t survive turned to dust, and those who did.” she says looking at her hands. “Well.” she wipes her eyes and stops in front of them. “He’s here too, and we only have a short period time before it happens here.”   
  
“I don’t believe you, how can he just wipe out half the population of the universe.” Steve says in disbelief, he isn’t trying to call her a liar he just can’t believe that this is going to happen.    
  
“What. Did. You. Say. You think I’d make this up!” She snarls at his face, her wings stretching out menacingly.   
  
“No you misunde-” She knocks him down with a single swipe of her wing.   
  
“Shut the fuck up.” She turns and a hologram video is playing out of the nanotech, its footage of Titan, it looks like it’s being filmed on a..baby? Angel?. (like red-wing or peters spider, other tony made her a baby angel)   
  
On Titan, Spider-Man leaps from behind, conventionally, while Thanos concentrates his fire on Iron Man, webs the gauntlet and drops down in front of him, pulling hard -- but Thanos yanks on the webline, pulling the much lighter teenager towards him, and punching him on his way past.   
  
_ A collective gasp is heard. _   
  
He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on him.   
  
_ A relieved breath escapes some. _

The ship drags Thanos along for a distance, burying him under debris. He stands just as the pilot leaps in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.   
  
_ “Holy shit!” scott screams. “How the hell is he alive?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Thanos is a celestial something greater, same level as a god.” Thor responds, unable to take his eyes off the footage.

“Well, well.” Thanos says.

“You should have killed me.” 

“Would've been a waste of parts!”

Nebula runs at Thanos, attacking him with her sword. “Where's Gamora?!”

Thanos punches her away. Strange uses the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to pin it on the gauntlet, pulling Thanos's fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand.

Thanos tries to pull free, as Drax slides in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Thanos's kneeling leg.

Star-Lord shoots a electric trap onto the ground to Thanos's right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand.   
  
Spider-Man swings in, webs Thanos's chest then wraps it around behind him, digging his Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor himself.   
  
_ Peter can’t help but eagerly shake in his seat as he sees his counterpart on screen. _

Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos's out of which drops Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him under.

Iron Man, having returned, is pulling on the gauntlet along with Archangel.   
  
_ Everyone stares in awe of Juniper, as they watch her in full force, Nanotech Iron Man suit, and her wings at full span. _   
  
Strange reapplies the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos's right hand, and the Cloak helps him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitation, not fully asleep.

Tony while pulling he asks “Is he under? Don't let up.”

Mantis starting to cry replies. “Be quick. He is very strong.”

“Parker, help! Get over here.” Spider-Man drops his webline, and hurries to help Juniper with the gauntlet. “She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.”

Star-Lord flies over to join the others, stands in front of Thanos, tauntingly. “I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?”   
  
_ Some chuckle, but shortly stop when Natashas subtly cough brings their attention to Juniper who is tensed, her jaw flexing. _

“My... Gamora...?”

“No, bullshit. Where is she?”

“He is in anguish.” Mantis says shocked.

“ Good.”

“ He… he… mourns.”

“What does this monster have to mourn?!” Drax grunts out.

“Gamora.” Nebula says, making Star-Lord pause.

“What?”

Realising with horror and sadness what has happened Nebula explains. “He took her to  **redacted** . He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't.”

Graspings the danger immediately, Tony and Juniper de-helmet.   
  


_ “God i’m old!” TOny shrieks. _ _   
_ __   
“Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?” 

Quill slowly turns to Thanos.   
  
Shouting her pleads desperately. “Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got this off!”Juniper shouts.

“Tell me she's lying.” Star-Lord yells enraged. “ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!”

“I... had... to.”   
  
_ “Oh come on dude don’t!” _

While starting to tear up, he quietly says. “No, you didn't…! No, you didn't…!” He continues    
to rage and then pistol-whipping Thanos twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go in pain.    
  
_ “And he did it!”  _   
  
He continues. “NO, YOU DIDN'T!!!”

Juniper, Drax, and Tony all shout. “Quill!”

Iron Man and Archangel leap for Star-Lord's arm, rehelmeting and leaving Spider-Man to pull off the gauntlet.

Juniper tells the struggling Quill. “Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!”

“It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!” Parker shouts, with relief, getting the fingers completely loose. “I got it! I got it...!” He shouts.   
  
_ “Thank god!” _

But Thanos wakes completely, and now well and truly furious. He head-butts Mantis, grabbing the cuff of the gauntlet just as it is sliding off his hand, causing Spider-Man to stumble back, and then throwing Mantis away off his shoulders.   
  
_ silence _

Peter sees Mantis with far too much air under her. “Oh, God.” He jumps and wraps his arms and legs around her, extending his spider legs to form a roll cage for a safe landing.

Thanos kicks Drax off his right leg and into Nebula, Juniper, and Star-Lord, knocking them down. He yanks on the Crimson Bands holding his right hand to throw Doctor Strange well away, and swats away Iron Man and his repulsor shots. The Guardians jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious.

Iron Man zooms back in, his nanite arm cannon manifested, and is head-butted to the ground. Thanos looks at him for a beat, then raises the gauntlet towards Titan's moon. Iron Man and Juniper stare, aghast.   
  
_ “No way.” _   
  
Thanos uses a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then bring the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Iron Man powers out of the way, Juniper flies away but they’re caught by a chunk of moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming them into the ground. The Guardians go sailing into the air from the rebound.

The Guardians and Avengers are dealing with the gravitic aftermath of dumping a large chunk of moon onto an unstable planet's surface. The unconscious Guardians are flying upwards uncontrollably, moon-chunks are still making fiery ballistic inbounds, and random debris and massive rocks are floating in any possible direction. Spider-Man is well-equipped to handle this physically, even if he's freaking out emotionally.

Peter webs Mantis. “I got you! I got you!” Snagging Drax, securing both of them to something Not Moving. “I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names!” He reels in Star-Lord.

The Cloak of Levitation sets Doctor Strange down on a relatively stable outcrop as Thanos extricates himself from rubble. The Sorcerer Supreme makes a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic filigree circles, and slams his hands down on the rock before him, invoking the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it reaches Thanos, sending him flying - but he makes use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blast from the Power Stone.

Strange blocks the purple plume with a wall of Mirror Dimension, which he then pushes back at Thanos. It shatters around the Titan, who suctions the magic into a miniature black hole with the Space Stone, volleying it back at Strange. Just in time, Strange raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which return to their master.

Before Thanos can counterattack again, Strange levitates and invokes the Images of Ikonn, giving him arms like a Hindu deity before dozens of Strange replications rush away, forming a circular wall around a snarling Thanos. They call cast magical cords, wrapping around Thanos's torso, arms and hands; he struggles to close his gauntleted fist, and uses the Soul and Power Stones to discover the real Strange among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away and sending the singular Strange reeling. Reality and Space pull Strange forward, Thanos grasping him by the throat once in range. Strange grabs futilely at Thanos's hand.

“You're full of tricks, wizard.”

Thanos reaches for the Eye of Agamotto. “No!”   
  
He snaps the Eye off its chain. “Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.” He crushes it in his bare hand. “A fake.” He throws Strange hard enough that Strange's head hits stone and he passes out.

Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device slaps into the palm of the Infinity Gauntlet, bracing the fingers open. A winged Avenger, and a red and gold Avenger make a fast and hard entrance.

Sounding just about done with the Titan. “You throw another moon at us, and I'm gonna to lose it.”

“Stark.”

“You know me?”

“ I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.”

“My only curse is you.” Small rockets pop out of Iron Man's back and launch at Thanos.   
  
“Come on!” Thanos shouts.

The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before it clears, Archangel piledrives into Thanos horizontally, using a single super-jet boot configuration to boost her wing flight. As she bounces off, she flips and sticks his landing, immediately reconfiguring the boots into ground clamps for stability and her gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him.   
  
_ “Badass.” _ _   
_ __   
Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears her helmet off, revealing Juniper’s surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and reforms her head protection. The Titan makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending her sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent Juniper who is still on the ground, Iron Man luckily gets in from of her in time who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.

Iron Man slides out from behind the shield, letting the angled energy push him away for a faster start, and whips back to Thanos full thrusters; he kicks at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the Same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Thanos's face, cutting his cheek.

Thanos panting says. “All that for a drop of blood.”

He smiles briefly punches Iron Man, sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his fists. Tony attempts to block the blows with his forearms, Archangel shoots out beams trying to slow him down. He stops and focus on Archangel who is flying over, she manages to kick him on the face, making him stumble back but he recovers fast and grabs on of her wings snapping it so she no longer can fly. Her scream is muffled by his large hand, grabbing her by her face he throws her hard again a large stone. He then turns his attention back on Iron Man who was trying to recover.   
  
Thanos is relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with the Power Stone. The gaps in nanite coverage are now gaping, as the armor loses the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Iron Man lands hard from the Power blast, struggles to one knee and fires his right hand repulsor at the inexorable Thanos; the beam is easily deflected by the gauntlet. He gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Tony's head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos's gauntlet, and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a shortsword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean and driving it through Iron Man's left side.    
  
“NO!” Juniper screams from where she’s laying, holding herself in pain, she immediately tries to get up but collapses due to exhaustion. The fight is over.

Thanos walks Iron Man back until he sits, and places the gauntlet almost comfortingly on Tony's head.

“You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive.” He lets go, straightens and steps back. “I hope they remember you.”

Iron Man's just a little distracted with the pain, and blood drooling out of his mouth, and compromised breathing.

Thanos raises the gauntlet, closing his fist, all four Stones glowing.

“Stop!” Doctor Strange says sitting up and sounding entirely damaged. “Spare his life... and I will give you the stone.”

“No tricks.” Strange shakes his head as Thanos points all four Stones at him instead.

“Don't..!” Tony gasps out.

Strange reaches up and plucks the Time Stone out of its hiding place in the stars. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly obvious now, and the Stone floats to Thanos's bare hand. Strange watches him intently, as he takes the Stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince.

“One to go.” An energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Stone setting, and Thanos grimaces in surprise.

Quill is screaming in incoherent rage, helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos.

Thanos doesn't even bother responding to the assault - he just leaves. Star-Lord flies through where Thanos had been and crashes, rolling several times.

He stands and de-helmets. “Where is he?!”

Iron Man stitches up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; he has no breath for answers

Now fearful instead of furious. “Did we just lose?” Star-Lord asks.

Tony turns to Strange, sadly, who has given the Time Stone to Thanos. “Why would you do that?”

“We're in the Endgame now.”

The remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers collect themselves. Mantis props up Star-Lord, Spider-Man helps Tony to his feet, Archangel uses the stone behind her to prop herself up, leaning tiredly on it, Drax and Nebula manage to limp over on their own.   
  
“Something... is... happening.” Mantis says as she disintegrates into ashes.

Drax turns to Quill as he dissolves. “Quill?” Quill stares in horror,

“Steady, Quill.” Tony says approaching him.

“Aw, man.” Quill also gets disintegrated into ashes.

Doctor Strange calmly turns to Stark. “Tony, there was no other way.” he finally disintegrates.

Peter realizes he's fading away. “Mister Stark? Juniper? I don't feel so good…”

Tony tries to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror. “You're all right.” Juniper comes, her face in pain as she realizes Peter is going to turn into dust.

Peter stumbles, terrified. “I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't-” Peter falls into Stark's arms, clutching him tight and crying. “Save me, save me!” He reaches out to Juniper. “I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go” Tony and Juniper lay him on the floor, they hover over him holding his hands. “... I'm sorry.” Peter disintegrates into ashes in their arms. Ashes cover Tony and Junipers hands, mixed in with blood and sweat. They look at each other, Juniper reaches out to grab Tony’s hand, making sure he isn’t going to turn to dust either.   
  
“He did it.” Nebula tells them.   
  
“Tony.” Juniper says looking at her wings turning to disintegrating.   
  
“Hey, look at me.” Juniper looks up at Tony. “It’s going to be alright.” He says touching her face, his face contorted with pain but he tries to hide it. A white light is emerging from juniper and the footage ends.   
  
“Oh my god.” Clint says, he’s in tears, nearly everyone is aside from some assassins.   
  
“That is our fate.” Juniper says her voice warbled, holding back her tears.   
  
“How do we stop him?” Steve asks once he composes himself.   
  
“Together.” she says with a tight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruce and juniper were an item in the other universe.


	8. Redundant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick planning for the coming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruce/juniper to be addressed in the next chapter, and of course it gets awkward.

_“Together.”_ __  
  
“We need to get all the stones on earth, and we need to get in contact with Wakanda.”  
  
“Stones as in plural, here on earth?.” Rhodey asks.  
  
“Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of The Mystic Arts has the Time stone.” She says pointing at Steve and Sam. “You two will go talk to him, I’m sure he’ll have had an idea on what’s going on.”  
  
“Tony, Peter, and Scott I need you to work on a transmitter that can reach this radio frequence about 14 thousand light years away from here.” She grabs a pen from Jemma’s ear and writes down a bunch of numbers and letters, which most don’t understand. She gives the paper to Peter. “This should be the be the correct radio frequence, and will correctly send out. “Now this is important, when you get patched through, state your name, planet, and rank. You’re going to ask for Gamora, tell her that that ‘Thanos is planning to get all the stones soon, tell her that he has Nebula, and that ' **he knows she knows** ’ she’ll know what that means, send her the coordinates to Wakanda once we have managed to get them on board, tell her it’s a message from Archangel.”  
  
“What are we going to need from Wakanda?”  
  
“It’s going to be ground zero for when it comes down to it. Rhodey, and Coulson will go to Wakanda, ask for a council and tell them.” She writes down a pair of coordinates. “When you get there you are going Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0. Okay, and no bowing they don’t do that there.”  
  
“Tasha, Clint, you guys are going to retrieve Wanda and Vision, once we’ve made contact with Wakanda and they’ve accepted to help, take Vision to Princess Shuri. We have to destroy the mind stone.”  
  
“You want to kill vision?” Steve says incredulously.  
  
“Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it.” She takes a deep breath. “He might have a chance though. His mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, Bruce, Me-” She shakes her head, because she didn’t work on Vision in this world. “The stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another.”

“You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?” Jemma questions.

“She’s saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.” Bruce answers.   
  
“Can we do that?” Steve asks Tony.   
  
“Not us, Not here.” he pause. “Hence Wakanda.”   
  
“Hence Wakanda.” Juniper repeats beaming at Tony. “Good.” she says reaching to his face, slapping it lightly. She walks away holding Bruce’s hand leading him to stand by the window. “Now we are going to go to Asgard and retrieve the tesseract.”   
  
“Why me?” Bruce questions the Same time Thor says. “The tesseract?”   
  
“The tesseract is the space stone, You too big guy.” Stretches her arm out.   
  
“I’m going with you, I just got you back, you’re not leaving my sight for a while.” Tony says cross the room to stand by them.   
  
“Uh, okay.” Things are being knocked down, it’s heard around the compound.  Mjolnir comes in flying to her hand. While the others have their jaws on the floor she lifts the the hammer above her head. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. Heimdall open the Bifrost!” She shouts, a flurry of colors come beaming down at them whisking them away to Asgard destroying the roof of the common room.   
  
“She could’ve walked outside.” Someone mutters.


	9. Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard, somewhere in space, and Greenwich Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, barely 1.2k words

                                                                                                   **Asgard**

 

The flurry of colors disappeared and replaced the view of the common room with a view of a rainbow bridge leading to a golden palace. 

 

The two human Avengers stood in awe of the view whilst the more space experienced Avengers walked forward to a man who stood guard with a sword. The man was standing by big piles of junk from all over the universes Heimdal?” Thor demanded.  

 

“Not here, let’s get a move on Thor.” Juniper said moving passed the guard. 

 

“I am Skruge! Heimdal is a wanted criminal wanted by King Odin himself for treason. But, uh Prince Thor I was not expecting your arrival much less with guests.” Skurge said hurriedly as Thor and Juniper continued their way. “Please allow me to inform the Allfather about your arrival so we can have a proper welcoming.” 

 

“That’s not necessary Skunk.”

 

“It’s Skurge.” he corrected.

 

“Pretty sure that’s what I said.” Tony said dragging along Bruce to catch up with Juniper and Thor on their path to the palace.

 

“We need to get there now times passing by.” Juniper said stretching out her wings, Thor gripped Mjölnir preparing it to swing.

 

“Juniper are you sure you should be doing all that since you quite literally came back from fighting a-a God level maniac?” Bruce asked inspecting her wings, but quickly leaving them alone when he realized they already healed.

 

Juniper just grunted in response.

 

“Well lets hope its as good as yours.” Tony said as he tapped on his wrist bands that trickled out nanobots, covering him in a similar suit as Juniper. 

 

Thor swung Mjölnir and shot off into the sky.

 

“Alright let's go.”

 

“What about-” Bruce was interrupted as Juniper hugged him from behind surprising him.

 

“Hold on tight Brucie.” She whispered into his ear moments before flapping her wings and carrying them off towards the palace.

 

Tony huffed as he heard Bruce screaming before blasting into the sky following the sounds of Bruce's cries. 

 

Juniper landed with the grace of angel, as for Bruce not so much, when Juniper set him down he had a good first step but ended up stumbling around like bambi.

 

Tony landed just a few seconds after them.

 

“Where’s Point-break?” he asked retracting the nanosuit.

 

“Juniper?” a voice behind them questioned.

 

The trio turned to see King Odin himself with Thor, who had a confused look on his face. He was about to ask how they knew each other but before he could Juniper launched herself into the Allfathers arms. 

 

Now the three male Avengers were confused as Odin caught Juniper and spun her around as she laughed, an actual smile gracing both their faces. 

 

“Um father?” Thor asked as Juniper was set down. Odin just rolled his **_eye_ ** **.**

 

“Yes my son.” Juniper punched Odin in the arm like a bro. 

 

“Lose the disguise Lokes, we need your help.” 

 

“Lokes?” Bruce asked, Odin scoffed, turning into Loki.

 

“Brother!?” Thor shouted surprised embracing Loki in a hug which Loki didn’t reciprocate.

 

“I thought he died?” Bruce whisper to Tony, to which he just shrugged in response.

 

“My, my brother, touchy are we.” Thor stepped back.

 

“I thought you died, I mourned you.” Thor said hurt.

 

“Well he’s not, and before you ask your father isn’t here, Loki has been ruling Asgard. Your father is on earth, safe from any harm.” Juniper explained.

 

“Earth, why?”

 

“Let's just say he’s retired now.” Loki snickered.

 

“It doesn’t matter, he can’t help us.”

 

“LOKI! WHERE IS THE ALLFATHER?! WHERE IS HEIMDALL?!” Thor rushed up to Loki, making him flinch back a little, but before he could lay a finger on Loki. Juniper knocked Thor away like she had done before with Steve earlier.

 

“I know you have a lot to fucking deal with at this moment but right now is not the god damn fucking time.” Juniper said seriously as her wings expanded dramatically behind her. Thor got up quickly, Tony was going to step in as he saw sparks of electricity dance around his eyes but Juniper flew to Thor her own eyes changing into a murky white color.

 

“I’d be careful with your next move brother.” Loki advised as he casually stood by Bruce. 

 

“If you ever as so much lay a finger on Loki, filled with bad intentions i will fucking see to it myself that your hammer, that you are so obviously carrying around for conpensation for something, never gets to touch your sparky fingers.” Juniper spat out as she hovered over Thor who was actually stunned quiet.

 

“I don't think he understood.” Loki said.

 

“Nod if you understood.” Juniper said, and Thor did just that. She lowered herself to the ground and retracted her wings to fit behind her.

 

“I take it you’re here for a good reason.”

 

“He’s going after the stones Loki.” Any nonchalant composure Loki had a second ago completely disappeared.

 

“Thanos?” Loki asked just barely above a whisper.

 

“Yeah, thats why I had to blow your fucking cover.”

 

“What are we planning?” Juniper looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

 

                                                                                            **Thousands of light years away.**

 

 

_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah Two-hundred degrees That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light_

 

“I wanna make a supersonic man out of you.”

 

“Hey! Turn it down we’re getting a call on the direct channel.” Peter said to Mantis who was dancing like a newborn deer.

 

“ This is Scott Lang from Earth, I am an Avenger, i am looking to speak to Gamora of the guardians of the galaxy. This is Scott Lang from Earth, i am an Avenger, i am looking to speak to Gamora of the guardians of the galaxy. REPEAT.” 

 

“Quill isn’t an Avenger that group Juniper would talk about.” Rocket asked. 

 

“You think she's with them? Think something happened to her?” Peter asked Gamora who was reaching for the control unit. 

 

“Most likely, why else would they have our radio frequency.” The communicater clicked and buzz before she spoke. “This is Gamora,  on whose behalf are speaking for.”  

 

“I am speaking on behalf of Archangel she isn’t on the planet right now but she left an urgent message for you.” 

 

“What is the message?” 

 

“She said ‘Thanos is planning to get all the stones soon, he has Nebula, and that ' **he knows you knows** ’ said that you’d know what that means.” Gamora eyes widen as she came to the realization what this meant. 

 

“Thanos? Your daddy?” Rocket questioned. 

 

“What does that homicidal maniac want?” 

 

“The stones, the infinity stones.” Mantis sunk into herself as she felt Gamora’s worriness and dread flow off her. 

 

“Uh oh, thats not good.” 

 

“Yeah no shit.” Peter told Rocket with a face of  _yeah dumbass_. 

 

“Um hello? Miss. Gamora?” a younger voice said filling the silent captains deck. 

 

“A ha h aha, Quill, Quill! Look at this video of a- what?” Drax says slowing down his pace, lowering his tablet as he took in the teams state. 

 

                                                                                     ** Back on Earth, Greenwich Village ** _**.**   _

 

“Do we knock or..?” 

 

Before Steve could respond to Sam the doors were throwback open, standing there was a bald asian man in robes. 

 

“... you’re not the delivery boy.” 

 

“No...are you- we’re looking for a Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of The Mystic Arts?” The asian man stepped aside and invited them in. Sam and Steve walked behind him as they walked up stairs passing by artifacts encased in glass cases.  

 

They entered a mostly empty save for a few pillows and furniture, a man in similar robes as the asian man, was meditating.  

 

Without opening his eyes he addressed them. “Mister Rogers, Mister Wilson, what brings you by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait, I don't even have an excuse although for some reason during fall semester I always tend to have such a writing flow but when it ends I update erratically and not very much. Don't fret I am in a writing spree with also means my other works will be updated too! Thank you for being so patient.


End file.
